Secrets of a Chocolate Eyed Girl
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: Hermione isn't Hermione and she is connected to the Snape family in a way that even Severus himself could never imagine. Now AU!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I promised my lawyers I wouldn't run around spreading rumors anymore, so I just have to say that I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters from that series…unfortunately. **

She glared at him through the glass. His blue-green eyes shined in triumph at her as he nodded to the man next to him.

How had she gotten here?

All she was doing was what she needed to do. She wasn't going to let them get him.

It began to get cold…too cold.

Her fists began banging on the glass violently, but the small space she was in didn't give her enough room to get a good punch in.

The glass was too strong and she couldn't punch through it.

Her heart was pounding in her ears, growing slower every second.

They were going to kill her here.

She looked back through the glass at him. He was watching her as she felt the cold get to her. She was getting tired and her eyes were growing heavy.

"See you later," he said in a deep voice before walking away from the glass.

The last sight she saw was the back of a man in a nice suit being followed by another holding a gun.

Her eyes closed and she fell asleep, seduced by the cold of the chamber.

That was just the beginning of her next mission.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter. Also, this story is going to sound a little strange, make very little sense, and probably isn't very good, but you are welcome to read it anyways.**

Her brown eyes opened slowly. It was hard to breathe and she felt cold. She could hear a voice above her, but she couldn't move. Images flashed through her head of people she knew and others she didn't. Her mind was whirling with different thoughts about each image.

Finally her mind settled on a single image.

It was a man with dark brown eyes and short black hair. He was smiling a wide smile and holding a small infant. Next to him, lying on a hospital bed was a woman with dark brown hair and bright hazel eyes. She was smiling at the child in the man's arms. The man and woman suddenly looked up at her and handed her the child. The man was at least a foot taller than her as he placed the small child in her arms. The baby looked up at her with his father's dark eyes before falling asleep.

"Are you okay?"

A voice penetrated through her memories as she felt someone kneel next to her. She was covered with something soft and light. It was then she noticed she was on the floor and that her head was pounding.

"Where am I?"

The person next to her stood before speaking again. "In the basement of an abandoned research facility near the outskirts of London. If I hadn't of come here looking for something I never would have found you."

She moved to stand and felt a kind hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't advise standing just yet. You were frozen solid when I came along."

"Frozen?"

She turned her head and looked over at the older gentleman standing next to her. His white beard was almost as long as his body and he was dressed strangely in long purple robes. He had a pair of moon shaped glasses on top of his nose and a rather large hat on top of his head.

"Is it Halloween or something?"

The older gentleman raised an eyebrow before smiling, his blue eyes twinkling. "Afraid not. I always dress in such a fashion."

The girl raised an eyebrow before turning to sit upon the ground. "How strange."

She raised her eyes and looked around the room. There was outdated equipment here from the 1940's that were just barely working. The computer was still flashing and humming indicating that it was still working. In front of her was a small chamber that she instantly recognized as an experimental cryogenic sleeping chamber. Inside she saw several wires that were once attached to her body.

She wrapped the robe around herself when she noticed that she was naked. A sharp pain in her head followed. She lifted her hand and discovered that one of the wires had been implanted into her head.

"What happened to me?"

The elder gentleman shook his head. "I don't know. This facility was abandoned in the late 60's after the CEO's were found to be doing unlawful experiments."

"_You are nothing more than property to this corporation, and now so is that baby."_

She shook her head at the sudden memory. Whose voice had said those words?

"It is obvious that I was frozen, but for what reason and for how long?"

The older gentleman pointed to several file cabinets along the back of the basement. "I would assume that your file would be within those records, but it could take several years to even uncover the information you require."

She looked over at the file cabinets. There were at least 20 cabinets, each with 5 drawers filled with files of anything that had happened in the company. She turned back to the cryochamber and sighed.

She stood slowly and took a few steps toward the machine. The door wasn't attached to the chamber, but apparently the old man was alone. He didn't seem strong enough to remove the door himself, so how did it end up on the floor next to the chamber?

It was then that she noticed the words written upon the door. JR Corp. Military Research and Development division. Another memory flashed through her head.

_A woman in her late 40's with her graying hair was pulled back into a bun. She was smiling a sad smile as the baby she held in her arms began to cry. Adiana could see tears in her eyes as she nodded at the woman before she turned and ran._

The memory switched then.

_A man in a nice suit grinned in victory as they shoved her into the cryochamber. "Since you disobeyed orders, perhaps now it is time to test out this invention and see if it works. If it does than you will be unable to do anything until we awaken you, and if it doesn't then you die and it is of no importance to me which occurs."_

"Perhaps we should go," the old man said suddenly. The girl shook her head to wash away the memories before turning to the older gentleman.

"Is there someone else here?"

The man looked at her with his twinkling eyes. "No, I came alone."

She turned to him. "Then how did you remove the door from the chamber, and without breaking it?"

The men looked down at the door and then back at the girl with a smile on his face. "Magic."

"Magic?"

The man nodded. "You don't believe?"

"No, Magic is just what we use to explain unnatural phenomenon."

"Ah, but you can use magic. I can sense it in you." She narrowed her eyes.

"I think not."

The man pulled out a black wooden stick of some kind and pointed it at her. "_Expelliarmus_" he yelled.

A bright light shot out of the end of the stick he had pointed at her and came rushing directly at her. She raised her hands in hopes to defend herself when a block of ice came between her and the light, knocking the light off into another direction. She lowered her arms in surprise and the ice block disappeared.

"What the hell?"

The older man placed the stick back with the folds of his robe and stepped forward. "I knew that you were the one I was looking for. You carry a strong amount of magic within you as well as a wealth of knowledge."

"You can explain what just happened to me?" the girl asked with surprise in her eyes.

"You are a witch," the man said. The girl's eyes widened before she ran her had through her short brown hair.

"And you are a…wizard?" The man nodded.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of a school that teaches witches and wizards how to use their magic. I came searching for someone who could help me but wasn't known well within the Wizarding world."

"Me. But what for?"

"I need your help protecting the one we call The Boy Who Lived, also known as Harry Potter during his time at Hogwarts, my school."

"Is he in danger?"

"There is a wizard named Lord Voldemort who is out to kill Harry because of a prophecy told before Harry was born. Harry's parents both died to protect him and I fear that Voldemort will attack Harry while he attends my school in an attempt to kill him before he learns how to use his magic properly."

"Makes sense. Destroy the enemy before they can destroy you."

"I have a question for you?"

She looked up into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. "What?"

"Why were you hooked up to a computer that was constantly inputting information about modern weaponry into your mind?"

The girl looked back at the file cabinets. "I don't remember, but perhaps the information about that would be in those files. Who I am? What I'm doing here? What the memories mean? And why do I know the best way to kill someone based on age, sex, and location?"

"It's a mystery you must solve on your own. I'll apparate these cabinets to my home and there you can hopefully find the truth, that is if you agree to help me."

The girl looked up at the kind man. "Agreed, I'll play bodyguard to this kid if you help me discover who I was."

The two shook hands before Dumbledore apparated them away, along with the file cabinets.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: in this chapter I refer to lunch as dinner. In the past, lunch was often referred to as dinner and dinner was referred to as supper. Just clearing it up for those of you who don't know. Also, I don't own Harry Potter in anyway.**

Dumbledore's home was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Everything was so bright and open. It was the kind of place where one could curl up with a good book and never move.

Unfortunately, she had thousands of files to go through rather than a good book.

Dumbledore had been kind enough to give her some clothes and had fixed them magically to fit her rather than fall off her body.

After a very satisfying dinner of ham, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans, vegetable soup, and salad with Italian dressing, she sat down to figure out who she was.

This went on for several months. Everyday it was the same routine; wake up, get ready for the day, eat, search, eat, search, tea, search, eat, search, sleep, and do the same thing tomorrow.

The only time the routine changed was when she and Dumbledore talked about how she was going to get about Hogwarts unnoticed. It was she who suggested she hide among the students as a first year, and Dumbledore who began having his Potions Master come up with a potion that would give her the look of the appropriate age.

The potion was finished by August and was tested with success when she turned into, what she assumed was, her 11 year old self. The ingredients and how to use the potion were left in the care of Dumbledore, who would brew it and give it to her in her glass at breakfast once a week during the school year.

The potion was rather simple itself by merely taking an aging potion and altering for the needs of the person wishing to look younger. By adding or subtracting an ingredient here or there the person could age a year older or younger, depending on what they wished to do.

However, she was less concerned with how it was to be, only that it could and continued on her search for who she was.

Finally, with only a few hours left until she was to leave for Hogwarts, she found her file.

Unlike most of the others, this file was rather thick and attached to another equally thick file. She stared at the picture on the cover. It was her alright, like looking in a mirror.

The other file had a picture of the man from her first memory she could remember. When he was holding a young baby in his arms next to the strange woman. The woman's picture was attached to the file, shown holding a young baby in a hospital bed.

Why was her file attached to this other file?

Despite her curiosity to understand why this strange man and her were connected in some way, she had to know her name. She opened the file with her picture on it carefully, so as not to lose any of the pages.

There was her picture of her normal self, as she was currently looking 11 years old. Next to her picture was a basic list of stats and info.

Name: Adiana Marie Sharp

DOB: September 19, 1919

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 121 lbs

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color: Brown

Status: Currently in cryosleep

Father's Name: Jonathan Brian Sharp

Father's Occupation: JR Corporation – Chief security officer for Research and Development

Status: Deceased

Mother's Name: Samantha Susan Sharp

Maiden Name: Jones

Mother's Occupation: JR Corporation – secretary

Status: Deceased

Medical History:

Born with unusually high levels of paranormal activity

Injected with strength enhancing test formula

Result: successful

Injected with mental and paranormal enhancement test formula

Result: successful

The list continued on for several pages of experimental drugs and test formulas she had been injected with and their success rate until she reached the age of five. Suddenly she heard Dumbledore's voice behind her.

"Time to go," he said. "Any info you have found can be studied later in your dorm room. For now we must go."

"Yes Albus…I mean Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Did you find anything useful?"

She nodded. "I know my real name. That's a start, but look at all these pages and there is even another file attached to this one that could be of some importance. It is going to take me forever to read it all."

"Take it with you and study it at night or when you are alone."

Adiana looked up at Dumbledore and smiled. "You really were an adorable child." Adiana's smile faded and she glared at him.

"Yeah, one that had never been around other children before…at least that I recall. This is going to be an experience."

"Don't worry. All will be well. Now for the finishing touch."

Dumbledore waved his wand and cast a charm on himself. Instantly he looked years younger and could almost pass for Adiana's father.

"Now I can take you to the train station and no one would know that I am the headmaster."

"Is that safe?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Now we must be off. This charm only lasts for three hours, long enough to take you to the station and make a good show of a father saying good-bye to his daughter."

Adiana nodded. "Alright. I have already created my name and background."

"Let's here it, but on the way."

Dumbledore shrunk Adiana's trunk and stuck it in his pocket before hiding his wand within the pockets of the jacket he wore. It was strange seeing him in muggle clothing. Together they exited the house and started off for the train station.

"Okay, given the circumstances, I have decided that I would be muggle-born to avoid any questions. My name is…"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that goes with it. Any and all quotes and info in this chapter came from the book _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. I am letting you know now so no one can accuse me of plagiarism later.**

The Hogwarts Express was a beautiful train. It was much nicer than the trains in her memory with mostly box cars and people stuffed inside.

Adiana shook her head. Where had that thought come in?

As the other students boarded the train and took seats around her, Adiana's thoughts wandered. A lot of her memories were jumbled, but the man with dark brown eyes and short black hair remained. He was in almost all of them, but who was he? A brother? A friend? A lover? Who?

Several students dressed in muggle clothing entered into her compartment. As much as she would have preferred to be alone, it didn't look like that would be happening anytime soon.

A boy with short brown hair and a rounded face sat next to her, looking absolutely horrible. After a while everyone kept asking him what was wrong. About an hour later, he finally broke down and revealed that his name was Neville Longbottom and that he had lost his toad.

The other members of the compartment started saying they would help look for it. Adiana said she would help to, but she didn't know what good it would do. She had heard him say to his grandmother on the platform that he had lost his toad; chances were that was where it was.

She changed into the clothes purchased for her by Dumbledore and looked at herself. The robes were plain black, but she was told that when she was sorted that her house crest would be stitched on and that she would be find her clothes changed to accept her house colors.

It was strange to say the least, but she accepted it. After changing she headed out to help Neville find his toad, and perhaps meet this Harry Potter she was supposed to protect.

Compartment after compartment and still no sign of Potter or that blasted toad. It was enough to drive a woman crazy, especially if she was supposed to act 11 and excited that she was going to Hogwarts, not to mention everyone asking her whether or not she had other people in her family that were witches.

Some would just nod, others looked at her like she was poisoned, and others said that they were the first in their family too. It was hard, but Adriana put on quite a show.

She met up with the Neville boy who looked close to tears. Then she opened the next compartment. Inside was a boy with black hair, glasses, and green eyes sitting across from another boy with red hair, freckles with dirt on his nose. Both boys were eating a large bunch of sweets that must have been purchased from the cart earlier.

Praying to some God above her, she spoke in her best British accent.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," Adriana said with a flawless accent. She was a bit surprised at it, but looked at the two perplexed boys. For a second, neither said anything, obviously taking in her bushy hair and large teeth. Thankfully she knew how she turned out in the end and all would be well. She also noticed that she sounded rather bossy, but perhaps in her past she was used to being in control of the situation and was always bossy.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," the red-haired boy said. Adriana was only half listening. She was looking at the wand in his hand. Unlike her own, which she had been forced to practice with, this one looked older and worn, almost like a hand-me-down.

Realizing that she was staring, she quickly covered her tracks.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

Adriana sat down and waited. The red-haired boy seemed a bit flustered before he spoke again. "Er- all right," he said before clearing his throat.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Adriana wanted so badly to roll her eyes at the obviously fake spell. Nothing happened and the poor rat remained gray.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she said, causing both boys to look up at her. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice," _Literally_, "and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course," Adriana knew that she was babbling, but she couldn't stop herself with going on with the cover story, "I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm," Adriana almost revealed her real name before remembering in time, "Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Adriana couldn't believe that she had said that as fast as she had, but according to what she had read in her file, she was born in New York and New Yorkers were known to talk fast.

Both boys seemed a little surprised by all the information she had just given them and took a few moments to absorb it all before speaking.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the redheaded boy said.

"Harry Potter," the other boy said.

Adriana felt some relieve flow through her. She had found him and hopefully she would be able to gain his trust soon enough.

"Are you really?" she asked pretending it was really exciting. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._"

Adriana knew that this would be the first and maybe only true thing she would tell them. For some reason she didn't feel like she would be ready to enter Hogwarts without some background info about the school and the Wizarding World.

"Am I?" Harry asked. Adriana smiled and nodded.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," she said rapidly. Suddenly she remembered a conversation she had had with Dumbledore a few nights prior and decided to use the info to start making friends with the boys.

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it," Adriana felt like rolling her eyes again. Every chance that man got he spoke of his beloved Gryffindor house. She hoped that she got in it just to see if it was everything he thought it was, "but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad…. Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

With that Adriana stood and left, with Neville following her.

Relief flooded her veins as she walked the corridor, absentmindedly looking for a toad. That boy was Harry Potter, the one she was supposed to protect. Protect from whom? From what? All info about the one known as Lord Voldemort indicates that he is dead killed mysteriously almost eleven years ago. Why would Harry need protection anyway?

The train pulled into the station outside Hogwarts, in the distance Adriana could make out the castle turrets and lights shining from within. A loud voice was shouting for the first years to follow him, so moving quickly, Adriana and Neville moved forward.

The man, whom Adriana had been informed was named Hagrid by Dumbledore earlier, was as big as a house with a beard that was just as big.

He quickly led the first years along a path until they could see Hogwarts in its entire splendor. Before the trees and darkness obscured the sight, but here one could see for miles and Hogwarts was a magnificent sight.

There was a bunch of tiny boats in the water and Hagrid quickly gestured to them. "No more'n four to a boat!" he shouted.

Moving quickly, Adriana quickly acquired a seat in the same boat as Harry and Ron, with the young Neville following her. Once settled, Adriana set about to studying her mission, while acting like she was observing the school.

He looked like a typical student and would probably blend in quite well, if it weren't for the lighting shaped scar that was so well known among the Wizarding world plastered upon his forehead.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted, drawing Adriana's attention. The man was in his own boat, which looked quite crowded despite that fact, and gesturing to the children. "Right then – FORWARD!"

The boats began to move toward the castle quite smoothly. During this short trip, Adriana silently prayed that she could do this, and that her file wouldn't be lost in the transfer from the train to the school. That would be a big problem.

Little did Adriana know, but her biggest problem was yet to come.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, I don't own Harry Potter and all quotes/info concerning Hogwarts came from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_, so please don't accuse me of plagiarism, cause I cited my source.**

Once they were out of the boats a miraculous discovery was made. Turns out that Neville's toad, whose name was Trevor, was with him almost the entire time and traveled unnoticed in his pocket until he noticed fresh water and wanted to be a part of it. He was discovered in the bottom of one of the boats.

Neville was so happy, that he didn't notice when Adriana moved away from him, following Harry at an appropriate distance.

They finally reached a huge oak door in which Hagrid knocked three times. Almost immediately, the door swung open to reveal a tall black-haired witch with emerald robes. She looked quite strict, and almost like she wanted to appear unapproachable.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said with a major amount of respect in his voice.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

They entered into an enormous entrance hall, one that was bigger than most of the homes in London, following Professor McGonagall. Looking up, the ceiling was beyond her eyesight. There was, however, a beautiful marble staircase facing them that led to the higher floors.

Adriana could hear a sound, but she couldn't quite make it out. As they got closer to it, she realized it was several voices talking. The source of the sound was behind a doorway off to the right, which was where the Great Hall must be.

She had tried learning as much about Hogwarts as she could, but the only thing she learned was that the castle changed as often as it wanted and that knowing its layout wouldn't help her cause it would only change several moments later. The only thing that remained a constant was the Great Hall.

However, they didn't enter the Great Hall just then. Instead they were ushered into a smaller chamber off of the hall and cramped in together like sardines.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said in a loud voice. Adriana had to stand on her tiptoes to see her and all the while wishing she was at her rightful height.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very…"

Adriana blocked out Professor McGonagall for the most part. This was all already explained to her. Hogwarts and house points was explained to her before-hand by Dumbledore, although it took much coaxing to get him to tell her. He apparently didn't want her to know everything. How they were going to be sorted, however, was still a mystery to her.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." McGonagall glanced at a few of the students, obviously looking for something. Her eyes lingered on both Neville and Ron, who were standing closer to Harry, before speaking again.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

With that, McGonagall left. Adriana was fuming, while at the same time excitingly talking with the girl next to her about which spells she had learned and which she might need.

Dumbledore hadn't explained any of this to her. What if her cover was blown and everyone saw. It was only a matter of time before he was pulled into all this and then where would they be. She was going to have to have a very stern talk with him later about how this was supposed to work.

Suddenly there were screams behind her. Turning, Adriana saw several ghosts float through the back wall, which had frightened the other students. The ghosts were having a conversation before they even noticed they students.

"New Students!" the Fat Friar exclaimed happily. He started going on about Hufflepuff and how he hoped he saw us there when McGonagall arrived and sent them on their way. Then the first years and Adriana were lined up and taken into the Great Hall.

For all her reading about it, Adriana could still not get over the real sight of the bewitched sky. The girl in front of her was wondering out loud how it was done.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," she said to the bewildered girl. "I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

More like studied the whole damn book really. Dumbledore had bought it for her when he had grown tired of answering all her questions. He said that she could study the book and still not know all the secrets Hogwarts held, but it would be a start.

Unfortunately it didn't include a chapter about the Sorting Ceremony, just a brief paragraph about how important it was.

Then McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the group of first years and placed a old frayed wizard's hat, that had obviously seen better days, on it.

Adriana eyed the hat suspiciously. What the hell were they supposed to do with it? Then the hat began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleep and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see…"_

Almost immediately, Adriana started to panic. This hat could talk, and it could see everything in your head. That meant it would know the truth about who she was.

Damn that Dumbledore for not telling her about this. It was important information that needed to be taken care of yesterday.

McGonagall had begun calling out names, but Adriana only looked like she was listening, although all the while carefully listening for her alias.

What the hell was she going to do?

"Granger, Hermione," McGonagall said clearly. In a split second decision, Adriana decided to go along with this and act like the excited first year she was pretending to be. She could have sworn that she had walked calmly, but known that she hadn't.

Before sitting on the stool she passed a slight glare at Dumbledore, who was sitting behind the stool with a grin on his face and twinkles in his eyes.

Wanting this over with quickly she almost jammed the damn hat on her head. Suddenly a voice popped into her head.

"Ah, you are one who is easy to place. Your past, although not clean, places you in a house of bravery and nobility. I think you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

Adriana almost sighed in relief as she hurried off to take a seat at the Gryffindor table. She looked up at the staff table under the ruse that she was still watching the sorting. Actually she was just looking to see if Dumbledore was sitting there with a smug look on his face.

After Harry was sorted, Adriana began to relax a bit. They were in the same house and all would be well for once. She could easily keep an eye on Harry now. After inspecting the room under the pretenses of seeing it for the first time, even though it was the first time, and considering it safe, Adriana glanced up at the teachers that would be teaching her.

Dumbledore had given her almost no information about the teachers at all. The only ones he ever mentioned was Hagrid because he knew that she was going to meet him immediately, and McGonagall because she was going to perform the sorting, but the others he said he wanted to leave up to chance.

She scanned the staff table as food appeared before her. Dumbledore sat in the middle in a large golden chair. Next to him were McGonagall and some other woman. Hagrid was on the end closest to the Gryffindor table.

Adriana quickly scanned her way across the staff table, taking in appearances and memorizing them. Near the other end of the table there was a man in a turban who seemed to be overly nervous. He didn't seem like much of a threat. That left one other person at the staff table.

As her eyes fell on the last man she suddenly felt like she wasn't getting enough air. He wore lots of black that went with his dark black-looking eyes and black, greasy hair. His nose was crooked and he had overly pale skin.

He looked familiar to her, but she knew that she had never met him before. Suddenly another face flashed through her head. The man in her memories looked almost like this man, except with shorter hair, lighter eyes, tanner skin, and a straighter nose. The man with the file attached to her own.

Who was this guy and why was he so familiar? Did she know him before cryosleep?

In an attempt to distract herself from the man at the end of the staff table, Adriana turned to a different redheaded boy next to her, apparently a relative to Ron Weasley, and began talking about classes and when they would start.

Suddenly Harry turned to Percy, the boy she was speaking to, and also asked about the man at the end of the table. Apparently he was turning into a hot topic for conversation.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to – everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape does."

Snape? That name sounded so familiar to her. How did she know it? She shut her eyes in an attempt to think about it when she saw that same face again, this time covered in blood.

Her eyes popped back open. Her head was starting to hurt. She didn't like this. She looked back up at the man called Snape. Looking at him caused her head to hurt more, but she didn't care. He was giving her a chance to recover her memories and she was going to take it.

Several minutes later she still had a headache and no memories. They left the Great Hall and went to their dorms. She almost instantly went up to bed and laid down, her head spinning. She closed her eyes to the outside world.

"Snape," she said quietly to herself. Her head began to pound. Slowly, her memories returned to her.


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter. This chapter is going to be a bit boring, but it is mostly background information on Adiana, Hermione, and is kinda important in the future. I just wanted her to get her memories back, but you still don't know all the answers to everything, so there is still a bit of mystery about her.** **I hope that you like my story. Please review!**

Before Adiana knew it, the memories and dates began flowing back into her mind.

* * *

**1923**

A young girl was sitting in the corner of a small room. Her hazel eyes were filled with tears as two men entered the room.

"Adiana," one of them said in a sickening sweet voice, "It's time for your medicine."

"NO!" she said forcefully before using a bit of her abilities to push them out the door. Moments later they were back.

"Now, now Adiana, that wasn't very nice."

The child's eyes darted about wildly. "I don't like needles!"

One of the men came forward and grabbed her arm. "Don't worry, for this medicine we don't use needles."

They dragged her out of the room and down the hallway. She was screaming the whole way.

"No! Let me go! I don't wanna!" The men ignored her.

Suddenly the man pulling her let go of her arm and held his hand to his chest. Steam was rising from his hand as he observed several burn marks on his hand. He glared down at the girl.

"That wasn't very smart of you," he said before raising his hand to hit her. Adiana closed her eyes in anticipation of the hit, but it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes.

An older boy was there glaring up at the men. He couldn't have been more than two years older than her, but he was there protecting her.

"You shouldn't pick on her," he said firmly. "Besides, I know that your orders include not hitting the experiments, especially me and her."

The two men glared at the boy before turning and leaving. The boy turned to her and Adiana smiled.

"Thaddeus!" She cried before wrapping her arms around his waist and letting out all her tears.

The scene changed.

* * *

**1932**

Adiana, now 13, stands next to Thaddeus, now 15. In her hands a weapon recognized as a rifle of sorts from the first World War.

Thaddeus has a similar weapon. Around them were several men in nice suits, each with fear in their eyes. Adiana and Thaddeus worked their way through all of them, killing them each with one or two shots.

Adiana's eyes were blank of emotion. Thaddeus seemed slightly upset by what he was doing, but continued nonetheless. Finally they found some files, and quickly burned them, before leaving the building.

Once back at the other building, alone together in a room, did Adiana let out the tears she had been holding inside.

Thaddeus moved quickly and held her in his arms. "It's okay Adiana, Big brother's got you."

Adiana laughed slightly through the tears. "You know you're not my real big brother, right?"

Thaddeus nodded. "I know, but I'll always consider you my little sister, as long as you consider me your big brother."

Adiana nodded. "I will, big bro."

The scene changed.

* * *

**1934**

Adiana, now 15, smiled as she looked at the happy couple. Her big brother had made a good choice in a wife.

A woman, barely 17, dressed in a beautiful wedding dress approaches her with a wide smile. "I hope that we can still be friends," she said.

Adiana shook her head. "No, we're not friends." The woman's smile disappeared before Adiana pulled her into a big hug. "Now, we're sisters, Gwendolyn."

Gwendolyn returned the hug as a 17-year-old Thaddeus walked up to the girls. "Now how are my little sis and dearly loved wife getting along?"

Gwendolyn and Adiana moved away from each other and looked up at the man with smiles on both of their faces. "Just fine, Mr. Snape," Gwendolyn said with a smirk.

"I'm glad Mrs. Snape because I happen to adore both of you," he said pulling them both into a hug.

All three seemed happy and content as they hugged.

The scene changed.

* * *

**1938**

Adiana is looking at Thaddeus as he comes rushing into the hallway. He walked passed her quickly, looking too angry.

Adiana quickly moved into step next to him. "Thaddeus, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer.

"Thaddeus, where are we going?"

Again he didn't answer. He just continued to slam doors open until he got to where he was going, the Chairman Director's office. Adiana followed, shutting the door behind her.

"I demand to know why the hell you cut the brakes on my car!"

The Chairman turned to face them. He smiled a twisted smile as his brown eyes twinkled in amusement. He ran a hand through his sun-blonde hair and stood.

"You're wife and son were a liability. We couldn't have someone like yourself, an important cog in our machine here, have weaknesses."

"You son-of-a-…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," the Chairman said. He pushed a button on his desk and instantly Adiana was pulled against the wall, pinned there and unable to breath properly.

"Thaddeus!" she said loud enough to get his attention. He turned and moved towards her, all with the intention of helping her.

"Stop!" The Chairman said loudly. Thaddeus stopped, his brown eyes narrowed on the Chairman.

"Let her go," he said calmly. The Chairman laughed.

"Not likely. She is JR property, just like you."

Thaddeus growled slightly, but didn't move.

"And now we add your dear son to the happy family," The Chairman said with a smile. "He's young enough that we can recreate another you."

Thaddeus was obviously fighting every instinct he had to go for the man's throat. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides.

"Unless you promise to obey us and not to marry again, your son will remain unaltered. Family is a liability, a weakness. That is why neither of you have one…anymore."

Adiana's eyes widened as the Chairman walked back to his desk and pressed the release button, sending Adiana to the floor in a heap. She stood and glared at him.

"Damn you," she said in a strong voice. The Chairman laughed as he seated himself.

"Your next assignment is waiting for you, leave me."

Thaddeus and Adiana left the room, both in a rather sour mood. Adiana didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry about Gwen," she said finally, "but at least Tobias is still alive."

"And you," Thaddeus said finally. Adiana smiled at him. "You are like family to me Adiana. We grew up together. You are like a sister to me, like I've always told you and I would do anything for you. You and Tobias are my family now. I want you to promise me something, as my sister."

"Anything," Adiana said firmly.

"Promise me that if anything happens to me that you'll get Tobias away from here. Don't let them do to him what they did to us. I don't want him to get a single dose of any kind of experimental drug like the kind they give us every chance they get."

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Adiana said with a firm resolve, "but I do promise you that if anything happens I will take care of your family for as long as I live."

Thaddeus pulled Adiana into a brotherly hug. "Thanks Adiana. I knew I could count on you."

The scene changed.

* * *

Adiana was pulling an injured Thaddeus through the hallway, looking for a certain doctor. 

A few men came forward. "Dr. Myers asked us to take him into surgery. He will be fine there."

Adiana narrowed her eyes at the men before Thaddeus spoke. "It's alright. I'll be fine. Go get cleaned up and I'll catch up with you later."

Adiana smiled before handing him off to the men. She returned to her room where she showered and changed before heading back out again. She walked back down the hallways towards surgery, when she noticed something strange. She narrowed her eyes.

"Dr. Myers?"

A older gentleman looked up and smiled. "Why hello Adiana. How are you?"

"Why aren't you in surgery with Thaddeus? You know that you are the only one allowed to work on us."

"Thaddeus is here?"

Adiana's eyes widened in surprise and understanding. "Doctor, I would suggest getting what you can and leaving immediately. I like you too much to be involved in what might occur if my suspicions are correct," she said in a slow, calm voice.

Dr. Myers narrowed his eyes at the young girl before he nodded and left her there, running down the hallway like his coat was on fire.

Adiana took off in the opposite direction.

Avoiding nurses, other doctors, and various other personnel, Adiana finally reached her destination.

She flung open the doors to surgery and gasped at the sight she witnessed.

Thaddeus was lying in a pool of his own blood. His chest had been cut open and several of his vital organs removed. It took all of Adiana's training not to throw up right there.

"Thaddeus?" she said quietly. He didn't answer. She walked forward and gently took hold of his hand.

It was cold.

A voice spoke behind her. "He was supposed to die in the car accident," it was The Chairman, "but our experiments gave him special powers to live through the most difficult of circumstances. His son also inherited these abilities, which explains why the baby was also able to survive. The mother…she wasn't so lucky."

She could hear him stepping forward, but she didn't turn, she just continued to hold Thaddeus' bloody hand.

"You are nothing more than property to this corporation, and now so is that baby. We need you because you are the perfect weapon, we need that baby because Thaddeus wouldn't do what we wanted him to. Now all we have to do is put you into an ageless sleep and let the child grow. We want babies, especially now that we know that these abilities can be passed on, and you and Tobias are going to give them to us. Thaddeus considered you his sister, and he was weak. He would never…"

She moved so fast that no one could have stopped her even if they had tried. He fist went through his chest, and the Chairman's eyes were wide.

"Thaddeus was more of a man than you will ever be," she said before looking up at him, her eyes red with rage. "And since you took his life, I take yours. For his wife you took and the family you tried to take from him I'll take that lives of your men…and one day your own family. Your heir will one day fall at my feet, Jeremy Riddle."

She pulled her arm out of his chest and let him fall to the ground before stepping around his dead body and out the door, her mind solely on Tobias and getting him out of there.

And killing all that got in her way.

* * *

The alarm went off and Adiana sat up in her bed at Hogwarts. Her memories were back and her objectives were clear. 

Protect Harry Potter

Kill Riddle Heirs

Protect Severus Snape

Or die trying.


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did. Anyways, this part of the story will make sense if you base this on the fact that Harry started school in 1991. This will make more sense that way. Sorry last chapter was so boring. Enjoy!**

**Summer 1997 (after HBP)**

Bill and Fleur's wedding was beautiful, but in the wake of Dumbledore's funeral it didn't make anyone that happy.

Sure everyone smiled and pretended they were happy, but there was a dark cloud of sadness over everyone, especially when they glanced upon Bill's face and saw the scars that would remain there forever, as a reminder of that night.

After the wedding and Bill and Fleur left for their honeymoon, every returned into the Weasley house, at least all the members of the Order that had attended, which included Harry, Ron, Adiana, McGonagall, Molly, Remus, and Tonks.

Apparently, McGonagall had some important information to tell everyone.

"Alright professor, what is it?" Harry asked without much interest.

"Dumbledore left a will behind," she said firmly. Everyone's attention was on the elder woman now.

"A will?"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, he left it in his office." She pulled out a piece of parchment, only one page long and unrolled it. "But there is something strange about it."

Remus narrowed his eyes at the paper. "What do you mean? What does it say?"

The minute that Remus as that question, the will proceeded to read itself, in Dumbledore's voice.

_This letter is meant to be my final will. Its instructions must be carried out accordingly and swiftly. _

_I ask that Severus Snape not be held responsible for my death, even in the event that he himself killed me. Whatever happened occurred for a reason and I ask that he not be held responsible._

_Minerva McGonagall will return to Hogwarts as Headmistress per my request._

_I ask that Harry Potter return to Hogwarts for his seventh year and complete his schooling. This is not a request and will be carried out, whether or not he agrees. _

_Hermione Granger is to be expelled from Hogwarts immediately. My reasons need not be included, as Miss Granger will know what they are. Despite her expulsion, Miss Granger is allowed to remain on Hogwarts grounds for as long as she likes and remain in the Gryffindor tower if she so chooses._

_Lastly, I leave my house and all its possessions to Adiana Sharp. She will be the only one able to enter the wards surrounding my home and will be the only one who knows its exact location at the present time._

_That is all I have to say except that all I have stated here is vital to the success of the Order and the Wizarding world. Good luck._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Adiana's eyes widened. He was releasing her of her duties to protect Harry. That is exactly what expulsion meant.

"Return to school? Has he lost his mind? How am I supposed to find the Horcruxes if I'm busy in a classroom?"

"Mr. Potter, right now you need to understand that we are all bound by this will. If a powerful wizard's will isn't carried out to exact specifications then unusually bad things can occur. We have no choice but to do as he asks, which means that Miss Granger will not be returning to Hogwarts as a student."

All eyes were on Adiana now. She just shrugged, she didn't care anymore.

"How can you just shrug like that Hermione?" Ron said in shock. "I thought that school meant everything to you."

"That isn't important right now," McGonagall said suddenly, drawing everyone's attention away from Adiana. "The first thing we have to do is find this Adiana Sharp. She's the only one who can find and enter Albus' home and there could be something there important."

Adiana smiled. So that was his plan then. She stood with the smile wide on her face. "You don't have to go far," she said dropping her English accent and bringing in her American one. "I am Adiana Sharp."

All eyes were on her now. "That isn't funny Hermione," Harry said with a serious look on his face. "This is serious. Just because you are upset about being expelled in no need to make something like this up."

Adiana's smile fell. She never thought that they wouldn't believe her. She looked at Harry, took three steps forward, grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air.

"I'm sorry, but did I ever give you impression that I was upset about being expelled?" Harry struggled against her. In return she dropped him and he fell to the floor with a bang. "Now I'm upset you don't believe me."

"What the hell Hermione?" Ron said stepping forward. Adiana turned and glared at him.

"Still don't believe me? Fine." She turned to McGonagall. "Please use Finite Incantem on me. That will show the truth."

McGonagall stared at the girl she had watched grow up during the last six years in shock. Hermione Granger had never shown any signs of being violent towards her friends. This couldn't be Miss Granger. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the girl.

"We will discover who you really are, you imposter!" she said firmly. "_Finite Incantem!_"

The light shot out of her wand and engulfed the girl. Moments later the light dispelled, leaving an older Hermione in front of her, at least what she assumed Hermione would look like when she was older.

Her hair was longer and wavy, her eyes wiser than she had ever seen them, her body more filled out, almost to the point where the dress she had been wearing as a seventeen girl no longer fit. She was taller and had no visible ounces of fat. Every part of her was lean and tight, revealing her muscles rather than the baby fat she still had before.

"I told you," she said with a very obvious American accent.

Harry's green eyes widened in shock. "Hermione?"

Her hazel, almost chocolate eyes, moved back to him as he remained where he had fallen on the floor. "I told you before that Hermione doesn't exist. She never did." She turned to Ron who was looking at her just as Harry was. "I am Adiana Sharp."

McGonagall stepped forward with sadness in her eyes. "Miss Grang…I mean, Miss Sharp…"

"Please call me Adiana. I am much older than you Professor, and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to me as if I am a child."

McGonagall seemed taken aback by the coldness in Adiana's voice, but said nothing. Remus stepped forward when McGonagall remained silent.

"How is that possible?"

Adiana smirked, a frightening sight that sent chills down Remus' back. "I will explain everything in due time, but first I need to retrieve something of value to me."

Harry stood. "What's that?"

Adiana's arm shot out to side and suddenly a medieval sword appeared, pointed directly at Harry's neck. He could almost feel the point on his neck.

She turned her head slightly so she was looking at him from the corners of her eyes.

"Severus Snape."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Adiana stared down at the Riddle house from atop the hill. It looked just as dark and sinister as it had the last time she had been there…over sixty years ago.

She had been young then, barely 14 years old, when she and Thaddeus had been transferred. It was in this house that she learned the true meaning of suffering.

They had been trained here before being permanently moved to the JR facility. It was for a year, but it was enough to make her hate that house. And now she was back.

"No Snape should ever have re-entered that house," she said calmly to herself. Behind her a twig broke. She didn't move or turn. All she did was show a small smirk before groaning in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Mudblood, how dare you trespass here."

Lucius. She could tell by his voice. Getting in was going to be easier than she thought. "Malfoy, you prick. No manners at all to guests of your Dark Lord."

He lifted her up by her hair and forced her to look at him. His beady eyes and platinum blonde hair surrounded in a cloak of black. "What?"

She allowed a small smirk to form before lifting up her left arm sleeve. Lucius dropped her in shock.

There, staring up at him, was the Dark Mark. Adiana smirked. While it may appear to be the Dark Mark of Lord Voldemort, if one looked closely at the skull one would see a small inscription added that states, "Property of JR Research and Development."

Lucius was just to shocked to notice.

"My master has accepted a…mudblood, Potter's mudblood no less…into our prestigious group?"

Adiana stood, rolling down her sleeve in the process. "He has, and I've come to collect on a debt he owes me. Take me to him, now that you've attacked one of your own he should be most pleased to teach you how to treat his guests."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her. "What if I decide to kill you now and save myself?"

She smirked, causing Lucius to feel chills travel down his spine. "Then my Lord will discover you and kill you in turn. Now do as I say and take me to him."

Lucius kept his eyes narrowed, but put his wand away. "Follow me mud…Granger."

Adiana followed Lucius through the graveyard silently. Her plan was working so far. Granted she hadn't expected to be discovered so quickly, and by Lucius Malfoy no less, but that just made the whole thing more interesting.

Entering the house, Adiana found that her heart was pounding even louder in her ears. She could still hear Thaddeus screaming in pain through the walls as they injected him with yet another drug to enhance capabilities he didn't have.

Once the Riddles were dead she was going to enjoy burning this house to the ground.

"Hey, Granger. Keep up or I'll leave you behind," Lucius said firmly. Adiana turned to him, her eyes cold. She said nothing as she continued behind him.

They entered a large room, a room Adiana knew very well. It had been reinforced prior to her arrival so that she wouldn't "accidentally" destroy the house. She had discovered that particular fact after attempting to do such an "accident."

The first thing she noticed was a man on the ground, his hands bound behind his back, as his black hair hid his face. Snape was being punished as Voldemort, with his beady red eyes, sent another round of Crucio at him.

He didn't yell out, and for that Adiana couldn't help but admire him, but she knew deep down that he wouldn't survive if this kept up.

"Stop This!" she yelled rushing forward. The spell stopped and Snape slumped to the floor. Adiana moved forward and checked him. He was alive, just passed out.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Adiana looked up at the man she knew to be one of the last descendants of the Riddles. How she wanted to kill him, but that was not what she was here to do.

"My Lord, she bears the Dark Mark."

Red eyes met dark hazel as he gazed down at her. "I don't recall a Mudblood being given my mark."

Adiana stood. "That's because you didn't." She lifted her arm and revealed the tattoo that she had hidden for almost seven years. "I received this mark when I was only seven, and even then you couldn't have given it to me. You were just a baby at the time, growing up in some dirty little orphanage."

His hand was at her throat and he was squeezing, but he wasn't about to kill her just yet. "Explain yourself."

"I think I can take care of that for you."

That voice. Adiana's eyes widened. It couldn't be…

Voldemort glared at the man standing in the doorway to his chambers. He was a muggle, well-dressed in a business suit. He smirked at the Dark Lord as he casually stood with his right hand in his pocket. "Who the hell are you?"

The man laughed slightly before moving forward until Adiana could clearly see his face. His blue-green eyes turned to her.

"My name is Jeremy Riddle Jr.," he said to Voldemort, "and I am your uncle."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. This is not my best chapter, for that I apologize.**

Impossible. What she was seeing was…impossible. Jeremy Riddle Jr. was alive?

"What are you blathering on about? I have no relatives," Voldemort said, his red eyes flashing in anger.

Jeremy smirked. "That's what you thought, but in reality you always did. My much older brother, Tom, disappeared for a few years and we never heard from him. Apparently he had met a young woman in England and was planning on marrying her, but ended up married to another instead, your mother if I recall."

"You filthy muggle!" Voldemort exclaimed. He reached out with his free hand to grab Jeremy by the throat, but a barrier presented itself.

"I may be a muggle," Jeremy said firmly, "whatever that may mean, but I am not filthy and not weak. I know my science very well," he turned to Adiana. "Don't I, Adiana?"

Voldemort turned his eyes to the girl still grasped in his hands. No fear was showing in her eyes, just anger. She said nothing.

"Why, Adiana, don't you remember me? I remember you," he touched her gently and a spark pushed his hand, and Voldemort's hand, away. "So you do remember me."

"Jeremy," she said, her voice as cold as ice. "What are you doing here…still alive?"

"Who's Adiana? This is Potter's mudblood friend!" Lucius exclaimed firmly.

Jeremy looked at the man who has spoken with a smile. "True, she was taught a great many things under my father, especially the art of disguise. I wouldn't be surprised if Adiana tricked everyone into believing she was this Potter's friend."

Snape groaned, drawing the attention of Jeremy. He took a step towards Snape, but Adiana was faster. "Back off Riddle!" she said seconds before blasting him away from her and into the wall.

He stood, unaffected by the blow, with a smirk. "I knew it. That's Tobias isn't it?"

Adiana narrowed her eyes. "Tobias is dead, and has been for some time."

Jeremy's widened in surprise and shock. "So, this is another Snape you protect…Tobias' son perhaps. My how time does fly."

Adiana glared at the man before her, but knew that here her odds weren't so great. This building had been created to withstand anything she, or Thaddeus, could dish out. She quickly moved to Snape and lifted him over her shoulder effortlessly.

"This isn't over Riddle, not by a long shot. I will destroy you…as I promised your father I would when I killed him."

A bright light surrounded her and seconds later she was gone.

Jeremy moved forward to the place she had been and smirked. "Bring it on baby. I love a little foreplay."

Voldemort glared at the spot the girl and his follower had been standing seconds ago. "Impossible. No one can apparate out of here without me permission. How was that…mudblood able to do so?"

Jeremy turned to his nephew and smiled. "I'll tell you a story about that girl, Adiana…if you tell me about that man she just took out of here."

Voldemort looked at the man before him. He didn't trust him, a man claiming to know nothing about the Wizarding ways and yet can do wandless magic? However, the girl could as well, and if she was working with Potter…

"Very well, tell me all you know about that girl, and in return I'll tell you all I know about Severus Snape."

* * *

"How dare you bring a traitor into my home!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as Adiana placed Severus on the couch. "This is…He killed Dumbledore!"

Adiana turned to Molly with fire in her eyes. "Dumbledore said that Severus was not to be accused of his death. Are you _not_ going to obey his final wishes?"

Molly visibly swallowed as Adiana turned back to Snape and began to check him for physical injuries. He had none, but he still remained passed out due to the power of Voldemort's curses.

"So," Harry said from his standing place on the far side of the room, "how many of Voldemort's followers did you kill?"

"None."

Harry's eyes widened. "None? But you left here with your sword at ready, like you were going to charge in there and…"

"I realized that a much simpler plan was needed and went with it instead. I was still planning on killing some on my way out, but there were…complications."

"Complications?" Ron asked softly. "What kind of complications?"

Adiana kept her eyes on Snape as she stood. "The man responsible for putting me in cryosleep, allowing me to keep my youthful appearance and strength. He must have also been put in cryosleep, after a few injections."

She turned to Ron, who looked slightly confused. "If I'm right he'll attempt to acquire both Severus and myself and place us in a controlled situation, to study us."

"We don't understand," Molly said softly. "We don't know your whole story…and just how Snape fits into all this."

Adiana sat down next to the couch where Snape continued to sleep peacefully. "You wish to know the truth about me?"

Molly, Ron, and Harry all nodded. Adiana sighed. "Very well…it all began when I was born and became the JR Corporation's newest experiment, biological weaponry."


	10. Chapter 9

**_This story is now AU. I still don't own Harry Potter._**

**September 19, 1919**

"She's so tiny," John Sharp said as he held his tiny daughter in his arms. He turned to his wife, who was relaxing on the bed behind him. "I don't know how I can love something so much and only just been introduced."

"She's a part of you," Samantha said from her position on the bed. "That's how. And she a part of me too, and you love me."

John smiled as he carefully handed the newborn to his wife. "I'm so glad that the JR Corporation is so advanced," he said as his daughter held his finger in her hand. "I wouldn't have wanted to think about you trying to have our baby anywhere else."

He kissed his wife's forehead and smiled down at her. "I love you so much."

She smiled. "I love you too, and now our daughter. I love you Adiana."

A knock at the door startled them both. "I'll get it," John said standing and walking to the door. Samantha felt her heart begin to pound. Something wasn't right. She held Adiana closer to her.

John opened the door to find a man with dark, almost black hair, and green eyes standing there wearing a business suit. Behind the man was a small boy, no older than three, with black hair, but the lightest brown eyes John had ever seen. The boy was dressed in slacks and a button-up shirt with his hair in a mess.

"Chairman Director? How kind of you to come visit. Honey, It's Mr. Riddle and…a young boy."

Jeremy Riddle Sr. laughed as he entered. "This is Thaddeus Snape. His father used to work for me until he died. His mother has also passed on and I decided to take him in rather than have him sent to an orphanage."

Jeremy turned his eyes to Samantha on the bed, and the small bundle in her arms. "So, this is the newest addition to the family, how wonderful. I hope that she has your sunny disposition Samantha…and your firm hand, John."

"Thank you Mr. Riddle." John moved back to his wife. "She is the most perfect baby in the entire world."

Jeremy smirked. "I know."

Moments later several armed guards entered the room. Their weapons out and aimed at the family. Samantha held tighter to Adiana seconds before her child was ripped from her hands. Jeremy stood there holding her child.

"Mr. Riddle!"

"I hate that it was you who had such a…remarkable child. It will be difficult to find such a wonderful secretary, and chief security officer." Jeremy turned and handed the child to Thaddeus. "Let's go Thaddeus. I hate waiting to start my work."

The two left the room and started down the hallway. The baby in Thaddeus' small arms was crying. Seconds later several gunshots rang out and the child grew silent, almost like she knew that her parents couldn't save her anymore.

Minutes later they arrived in the lab. "Thaddeus, place her in that chamber there, carefully," Jeremy said as he put on a white coat. Thaddeus did as he was told and placed the baby in a small box-like chamber, just big enough to hold a newborn baby of reasonable size.

Thaddeus took several steps back and watched with sadness in his eyes as Jeremy began to analyze her blood and her body.

After what seemed like hours the results were in, and Jeremy seemed giddy with happiness. "She's perfect. Her natural paranormal abilities will already be strong, and with a bit of training and my special formulas, her strength and mind will also increase. She is the perfect candidate for becoming the ultimate biological weapon." He turned to Thaddeus. "And with you as her partner, the two of you will be unstoppable." He laughed as he turned to leave the room.

"What a great day for the JR Corporation!"

Thaddeus waited until Jeremy had left the room, locking the door behind him as he went, before walking up to the newborn that was currently crying her eyes out.

He gently rubbed her stomach. "Don't cry," he said. "I swear to you that one day we will both be out of here. I'll take care of you."

The baby opened her eyes, which were currently a startling blue, and her crying stopped. She was no longer upset as she looked up at Thaddeus.

"I have to go to bed now," he said softly, "but I will return in the morning. Sleep now, for tomorrow your life as a guinea pig begins. I'll see you in the morning."

The baby closed her eyes and fell asleep, almost like she was in a trance of some sort. Thaddeus leaned down and kissed her forehead before softly whispering, "Good night Adiana," and slipping off to bed.

Little did he know that behind a two-way mirror, Jeremy Riddle had seen the whole exchange with a knowing smile.

* * *

**September 21, 1919**

A baby's cries filled the room as Jeremy watched as the drug he had just injected begin its changes.

Her skin changed colors from the pink to green to blue and then back to pink again. Her cries began to lessen as the pain from the changes began to recede.

Jeremy's eyes widened in excitement as Thaddeus watched the entire thing with saddened eyes. "Isn't this great?" he said with a smile. "Every single injection has been successful. Now to put this new one to the test."

Jeremy pulled out a small gun and aimed it at the child. Thaddeus looked shocked as he moved in the way. "What is wrong with you? What if the experiment doesn't work?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Then she'll die."

Thaddeus attempted to stay in the way when suddenly Jeremy pushed him out of the way, aimed, and fired. "Stop!"

The bullet flew through the air and then bounced off an invisible shield around the baby. The bullet flew back and hit Jeremy in the leg.

"Damn it!"

Thaddeus looked from the bloody leg that Jeremy was currently holding onto back to the child on the table. "Adiana?" he said in a soft voice.

Jeremy glared at both children before limping to his table and pressing a small button. Seconds later a medical crew arrived and began work on Jeremy's leg.

"While the experiment was successful," Jeremy said, "this little mishap with not go unpunished. I'll just have to give her…that special serum."

Thaddeus' eyes widened before he moved to the baby quickly. "No! Please don't! She's just a baby and doesn't know any better."

Jeremy stood, despite protests from the doctor, and pulled a rather large needle from his desk, already filled with a strange blue liquid. "She will learn to be more careful in the future, believe me."

Jeremy pushed Thaddeus to the floor violently, knocking the boy out as his head hit the floor, and injected the serum into the baby. "Sweet dreams."

Seconds later, Adiana was out, locked in a paralyzing sleep.

* * *

**March 24, 1932**

Jeremy smiled at the two young teens before him. After years of work, it was time for a test run of his perfect weapons.

"Today the two of you will prove to me just how great a job I'm doing here. You will take out our competitor, Baskettes Corp. and bring me their designs for a new type of military weapon. If you fail…well, then I'll have no choice but to terminate the project, and the subjects."

Thaddeus looked over at Adiana. Her usually kind eyes now filled with malice and hate. He knew that his too looked just the same, an act to fool the man in front of them.

"Get going!" Jeremy said with a smile. The two left, each hoping that today was the one day that the Baskettes Corp. employees were all sick in their beds.

* * *

**July 3, 1933**

Thaddeus and Adiana looked up at their new home. It was Jeremy's family home…at least that is what they had been told.

It was time to start the new training.

They walked up the steps, their movements being carefully monitored by their transfer officers that Jeremy had assigned to them.

The moment they entered the elaborately decorated entryway both felt something go through them.

"So sorry about that," a voice called out. Both Thaddeus and Adiana looked up to see who had spoken to them.

It was Jeremy Riddle, in all his glory, dressed in his finest. Standing next to him was his young son, not too much younger than Adiana himself.

"My son, Jeremy Jr., is going to over see your training here."

The barely 12-year-old boy stared at Adiana in a rather uncomfortable way. Adiana could feel him trying to undress her with his eyes.

It disgusted her.

* * *

**December 24, 1934**

"Congratulations!"

Adiana hugged Thaddeus tightly before transferring her hug to his wife, the love of his life, Gwendolyn.

The dark haired, onyx eyed beauty smiled as she returned the hug to the "sister" of the man she loved.

The entire wedding had been perfect, even if the bride's family wasn't in attendance. Strangely enough the JR Corporation was willing to pay for the whole thing, which worried Adiana, but that was a worry for another day. This was a happy day.

Adiana smiled widely at the man she considered her brother and dearest friend, standing there with his wife. She could feel the love the two had for each other.

Nothing could ruin such a perfect love.

* * *

**January 4, 1938**

"You're wife and son were a liability. We couldn't have someone like yourself, an important cog in our machine here, have weaknesses."

"You son-of-a-…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Jeremy said. He pushed a button on his desk and instantly Adiana was pulled against the wall, pinned there and unable to breath properly.

"Thaddeus!" she said loud enough to get his attention. He turned and moved towards her, all with the intention of helping her.

"Stop!" Jeremy said loudly. Thaddeus stopped, his brown eyes narrowed on Jeremy.

"Let her go," he said calmly. Jeremy laughed obviously glad about what was going on.

"Not likely. She is JR property, just like you."

Thaddeus growled slightly, but didn't move.

"And now we add your dear son to the happy family," Jeremey said with a smile. "He's young enough that we can recreate another you."

Thaddeus was obviously fighting every instinct he had to go for the man's throat. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides.

"Unless you promise to obey us and not to marry again, your son will remain unaltered. Family is a liability, a weakness. That is why neither of you have one…anymore."

Adiana's eyes widened as Jeremy walked back to his desk and pressed the release button, sending Adiana to the floor in a heap. She stood and glared at him.

"Damn you," she said in a strong voice. The Chairman laughed as he seated himself.

"Your next assignment is waiting for you, leave me."

Thaddeus and Adiana left the room, both in a rather sour mood. Adiana didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry about Gwen," she said finally, "but at least Tobias is still alive."

"And you," Thaddeus said finally. Adiana smiled at him. "You are like family to me Adiana. We grew up together. You are like a sister to me, like I've always told you and I would do anything for you. You and Tobias are my family now. I want you to promise me something, as my sister."

"Anything," Adiana said firmly.

"Promise me that if anything happens to me that you'll get Tobias away from here. Don't let them do to him what they did to us. I don't want him to get a single dose of any kind of experimental drug like the kind they give us every chance they get."

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Adiana said with a firm resolve, "but I do promise you that if anything happens I will take care of your family for as long as I live."

Thaddeus pulled Adiana into a brotherly hug. "Thanks Adiana. I knew I could count on you."

* * *

**January 7, 1938**

"Thaddeus was more of a man than you will ever be. And since you took his life, I take yours. For his wife you took and the family you tried to take from me I'll take that lives of your men…and one day your own family. Your heir will one day fall at my feet, Jeremy Riddle."

Those were the last words Jeremy heard as he hit the floor, dead.

Adiana moved from Thaddeus' dead body and quickly through the hallways of the JR Corporation building. She would randomly snap the necks of people who came too close to her. A few tried shooting at her, but they too ended up dead.

Finally she reached the nursery. She could see Tobias lying safely in his bed. She moved across the room and carefully lifted him into her bloody arms. His blanket soaked up the blood as she held him.

She smiled down at him, her eyes now reverted back to their original brown hazel color. "Come on, let's go home now."

* * *

**Present Day**

"From that day on I hid with Tobias. Then on the anniversary of Thaddeus' death, I made a mistake. Tobias was three and wanted to know where his parents were. So, I took him to the graveyard, and that's where we were discovered.

"I managed to escape then, but knew it was a matter of time before they found us again. I did the only thing I could. I took Tobias to his Aunt Abigail, Gwendolyn's only relative to condone the wedding between her and Thaddeus, and left him there.

"Then I allowed myself to be caught."

Adiana took a deep breath as she came to the end of her story.

"After months of torture and pain it was decided that I should be cryogenically frozen until I could be controlled. That was the last I remember until Dumbledore opened the chamber and I was awoken."

The room was silent as everyone took in what they had just heard. The silence was only broken by a groan from the man on the couch, Severus Snape, the last living descendant of Thaddeus Snape, Adiana's partner, best friend, and "brother."


	11. Chapter 10

**I apologize for taking so long, and then when I finally post something it's something horrible like this chapter you are about to read. Sorry about that. I lost interest in this story for a while and got caught up in work and school and then I lost where I was going with this chapter. **

**Anyways, go ahead and read this horrible chapter that at this moment I am hanging my head in shame at. I don't own Harry Potter.**

"What the hell, my head is killing me." Snape sat up. The occupants of the room remained quiet. The gravity of the situation, including everything that Adiana had said, was a lot to take in at that moment.

Adiana kept her hands behind her back before creating the same sword she had held before. She handed the sword to a rather confused Harry before stepping forward to Severus.

"Professor, you're awake," she said in a flawless British accent. "You're so lucky that Harry risked his life to rescue you."

Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion for a second before realizing what she was trying to do. She was keeping up the charade.

She was playing Hermione Granger for Professor Snape.

"Oh, come on now Hermione," Harry said stepping forward. "Without your flawless plan I never would have been able to infiltrate Voldemort's stronghold."

"Harry, you actually went through with it. I just provided the support."

"Potter!" Severus turned to the boy and saw the sword in his hands. He narrowed his eyes for a split second before looking back up at the boy. "Why would you do that?"

Harry didn't respond immediately. What excuse could he give that would sound reasonable enough?

"He did it on Dumbledore's orders," Molly said stepping forward. "In his will, he ordered Harry to rescue you as you would be beneficial to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's downfall."

Adiana nodded. "Yeah, that man…"

"That man is one that I murdered in cold blood. He was unarmed and on his knees begging me not to do it. How can you claim he would want me rescued, Miss Granger?"

Snape stood, towering over Adiana. In his mind she was Hermione Granger and that was how she needed it to be, Especially if they were going up against Jeremy as well as Voldemort.

"He said in the will that you had killed him on his orders, and against your own judgment. You had entered into a contract of some sort to protect Draco, and the only way to do that was to kill Dumbledore." That wasn't a lie; Dumbledore had let her in on some of the going ons at Hogwarts from time to time.

Snape narrowed his eyes. Her excuse seemed flawless, but something about her was nagging him. She seemed different somehow. He mentally shook his head. He hadn't spent a lot of time around her like this so it could just be all in his head.

"That was all in his will?" Snape said in a low silky voice. Adiana shook her head like a sweet seventeen-year-old girl.

Molly stepped forward. "You must be hungry Severus, let's get you some food." Snape moved toward Molly but stopped and looked at Harry. He eyed the sword in Harry's hand with some confusion before stepping out of the room followed by Molly Weasley.

Harry turned to Adiana. "What the bloody hell are you planning Adiana? Eventually he's going to find out about you. What…"

"I know Harry, but it's safer for him the longer he believes I'm Hermione Granger. As long as he doesn't know my true identity, the longer Jeremy will stay away from him. Trust me on this."

McGonagall nodded. "I agree. For now we keep up the charade." McGonagall turned to Adiana. "Now, you should prepare. Dumbledore's home is your next destination."

Adiana nodded. "I agree, however, I mean no disrespect, but I ask that from now on you allow me to do what I need to do. I will not take orders from any of you. Dumbledore's home is the next logical course of action and as only I have access I must be the one to go. I will meet up with you at Hogwarts. Harry," she turned to the boy. "My sword."

Harry handed the sword over to the girl. "Here you go. I have to ask though, what's so special about this particular sword?"

Adiana looked down at the sword in her hands. "This was Thaddeus' sword. He was going to pass it on to Tobias, but…well, you know what happened. It ended up in my possession. I learned to incorporate weapons into my body during my time at JR Corp. and I used it to my advantage."

Adiana turned to sword to Harry and revealed the hilt. Upon it was a small carving. It read "Snapes Never Quit" upon it. "See? That was Thaddeus' saying when I always said it was too hard. He would press on saying that. I always considered myself a Snape so it made sense to me."

Harry nodded. "See you at Hogwarts Hermione," he said with a grin. Adiana smiled before pulling the boy into a hug.

"See you soon Potter."

She hugged Ron as well before waving at them and rushing out. There were things she needed to get done, and she only had a short time in which to do it.


	12. Chapter 11

**I hope that this chapter is much more interesting than the last, or if anything better written. I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy and R&R.**

Severus was confused. Potter had saved him and Granger had helped him. Snape narrowed his eyes. Something about Miss Granger had changed slightly, but what was it? He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Here is some tea for you Severus," Molly Weasley said. The man turned to her. She smiled at him as she used to do when they stayed at the Order Headquarters together. The only difference was that this time she knew that he didn't deserve this.

"I killed Dumbledore," he said firmly. "Does that mean nothing to you?"

Molly continued to smile. "Of course it does. Dumbledore was the most important man in the fight against You-Know-Who and he was very kind to my family and me. He treated you like you were his own son…"

Snape slammed his hand on the small table, shaking the cup of tea setting on it. "Then why did you allow my rescue? Why do you treat me so kindly?"

Molly's smile faltered as she turned to look outside. Her eyes glazed over as she recalled Adiana's words. _Are you not going to obey his final orders?_

"Dumbledore wouldn't have tolerated it if I had treated you any different," she finally said. She turned back to Snape once again smiling, but with tears in her eyes. "Dumbledore would never have allowed it."

Snape said nothing. The two remained in the kitchen in silence as Molly prepared dinner, leaving Snape to drink tea and think.

Something was going on here, there was something no one was telling him. Snape could feel the deception in the house, radiating off everyone, including the woman in front of him.

There was something else. That sword Potter was holding…even though he had never seen it before Snape felt like it was important to him, like it was a part of him that even he himself didn't know. What was it about that sword and why did Potter have it?

"Dinner's ready," Molly's voice resonated around the house, breaking Snape out of his thoughts. At some point she had set the table and he hadn't even noticed.

Moments later the table was surrounded by the entire Weasley clan, minus the two older children, Harry, and Remus. Snape narrowed his eyes. "Where's Miss Granger?"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. They had hoped that Hermione's absence would not be noticed, but they wished for too much. "Hermione? She…"

Ron swallowed visibly as he turned to the Potions Master. "She…was…feeling a bit under the weather so she's staying upstairs."

Snape narrowed his eyes. There was definably a plot against him here. He nodded, playing along for now. The truth would reveal itself in time. He turned his attention to the Potter boy. That sword…

"Potter! After dinner I wish to see the sword you…rescued….me with."

Harry's eyes widened, making the green in them brighter. Those damn eyes…Lily's eyes. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Professor."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

Harry looked slightly panicked, almost like he had been backed into a corner with a large snake about to devour him. "It's gone."

"Where is it?"

Molly could tell this was going to end badly, so she jumped in. "Severus, what do you plan to do now?"

Snape turned to the woman before him. She was hiding something, they all were. He glanced around the room slowly. Each person appeared to be a bit nervous.

"What exactly is going on here?" Snape said firmly. No one answered. Snape stood. "Well, then perhaps Miss Granger would be so kind as to enlighten me."

Snape started to walk out when Harry spoke. "She's not up there."

Snape turned back to the room, his onyx eyes connecting with Harry's green ones. "What?"

Harry looked about the room with guilt upon his face. "We lied. Hermione's not upstairs."

"Then where is she?"

Harry visibly swallowed as he spoke. "She's gone."

Snape took another step toward Harry. The other people in the room each appeared nervous. It was the first time he had seen a room full of people who feared him since Hogwarts.

"And where did Miss Granger go?"

* * *

The journey was long and dangerous. Knowing now that Jeremy Riddle was alive and searching for her, Adiana knew she had no choice but to head back to the one place she knew better than herself. 

As she finally walked into Godric's Hollow, she let her eyes wander towards where the Potter home used to be as she continued up the path. From where she was she couldn't see the actual house, but she knew where it was, and what it stood for. She prayed that Harry would never come across it, although she knew that one day he would journey here and see it for himself.

She shook her head, ridding her thoughts of Harry and Ron for the moment. She had things to do. She continued up the path until she came to the one place she knew almost as well as herself. The real place she spent every summer, Dumbledore's cottage.

She passed through the barrier that Dumbledore had set up and entered the house.

It was dark, but she had expected that. It was also quiet, but she had expected that too. She stepped closer into the building and took a deep breath before smiling. She set her things on the ground and started up the stairs.

This had been her home for the past seven years, and now only she could enter here. It was officially her own home now. She let out a sigh. She really hated lying.

She opened the door to the master bedroom and entered silently. She smiled as she looked at the bed, where the biggest lie was sleeping.

"I'm back…Albus."


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry about such a bad chapter. This is more of a filler chapter and isn't very good at all. I don't own Harry Potter.**

Albus Dumbledore stirred at the sound of Adiana's voice, slowly opening his eyes before turning to her. Those blue eyes barely able to see her.

"Adiana?"

She nodded. "It's me Albus, I'm here."

Albus groaned as he rolled over onto his back. Adiana instantly rushed to his side. "Be careful! You survived the killing curse and the fall thanks to my cunning and brilliance, but that whole ordeal took a lot out of you. You won't survive if you don't let yourself get well again. Believe it or not, I actually like you alive."

Albus sighed. "What are you doing back here Adiana? You are supposed to be in hiding, or at the very least protecting Harry until the time comes that he will need to face Lord Voldemort."

Adiana rolled her eyes as she carefully placed a damp cloth from the basin on the bedside table onto Dumbledore's head. He groaned a bit from the contact.

"More important matters have arisen. Do you remember the story I told you, about when I was recaptured by Jeremy Riddle Jr.?" Dumbledore nodded slightly. "Well, apparently he decided to do some experimenting of his own, only using himself as the test subject. Then he proceeded to freeze himself as well in a different location from me about six or seven years later. Now, he's back."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock, and it was hard to shock that man. "Does he know about you?"

Adiana nodded. "Unfortunately he decided to show up as I was rescuing Snape."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes in an unDumbledore move. "Don't tell me you actually disobeyed me?"

Adiana glared at Dumbledore. "I did what I had to. Even you know that. I had to save Snape, and I had to do what I had to do. You know that."

"You risked exposure to save him," Dumbledore said calmly.

"I know, but I would rather be exposed that to let Snape die. I made a promise and I have never gone back on my word. I will protect Harry…and Snape. You just have to promise me that you'll get better."

Dumbledore nodded slightly as Adiana removed the cloth upon his head. "Now, let's get some hot chicken soup into you, alright?"

* * *

"Where is Miss Granger?"

Harry looked at Ron before looking back at the Potions Master. "She had to leave, I'm not quite sure where, but she said that she would meet us back at Hogwarts for our seventh year," Harry replied.

"It's true Severus," Lupin said firmly. "She said that she would return to Hogwarts and we would see her there."

Snape glared at the werewolf. "You mean that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be seeing her at Hogwarts. I highly doubt that either you or I will be going there."

Lupin ate more mashed potatoes before turning back to Snape. "Actually, I've been requested to take the post of Defense against the Dark Arts once again, and if I remember correctly, Minerva wanted you to return to teach Potions as you have in the past."

Snape appeared confused. He was being asked to return to Hogwarts as the Potions professor? Why would they do that after what he had done?

"Return to Hogwarts?"

Lupin nodded. "Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts without the creepy Potions Master lurking in the hallways."

Everyone else in the room smiled, except Snape. He glanced around the room at everyone who was currently smiling. Something wasn't right here, not right at all.


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own Harry Potter. I hope that this chapter is more interesting. Enjoy!**

Minerva McGonagall stared at Remus from across the Headmaster's desk. "You want me to what?"

"Give Severus his job as Potions professor back."

McGonagall shook her head. "Are you mad Remus? The parents would have a field day if I hired him back. Not everyone is a willing to forgive as we are, or Dumbledore was. If I hired him, who knows what kind of criticism we would face?"

Remus nodded. "That is true, but you know that this is what Dumbledore would have wanted."

Remus took a step forward. "Minerva, he needs our help. Besides, I don't think _she_ will like it when you tell Severus he doesn't have a job anymore. You know how much she cares about his well-being."

Minerva sighed. It was true. Adiana would never allow it if she didn't let Severus back to Hogwarts. It would cause more complications than dealing with the parents.

"Very well, Severus Snape will return as Potions Master, since I needed to find a new one anyways. However, he will not be allowed to be Head of Slytherin house."

"Which is understandable of course," Remus said. Minerva nodded.

"That saves me the trouble of finding a Potions professor," she said before she sighed. "Now the only problem is explaining Miss Sharp's presence during the school year."

"I actually have thought of that already."

Minerva and Remus both turned to see that Adiana had arrived and was standing the headmaster's office. She smiled.

"That is, if you are willing to go along with my plan?"

* * *

Harry and Ron were unsure what to expect of their first day of Hogwarts. Without the third member of their group, they seemed a little off. Everyone kept asking about Hermione, especially Neville. The poor boy seemed to have a crush on Hermione, which before they knew the truth wouldn't of seemed so hopeless as it was now. 

Even Harry noticed that Ron had been slightly different since he found out the truth. This just confirmed Harry's suspicions that Ron had had a crush on Hermione.

Now that he knew the truth, Ron had been slightly depressed that the girl he liked wasn't who he thought she was. In fact, she was much too old for him, and had an obsession with Snape.

That would also explain Ron's cold attitude towards Snape since Adiana left the Weasley home. Granted, Ron had never liked Snape, but it seemed like since Adiana had told them her story about Snape's grandfather, Ron's dislike of Snape had increased tenfold.

Harry was glad to be back at Hogwarts, however he had yet to find Adiana anywhere. He didn't know how Hermione Granger's expulsion was going to be explained to the other students, but it was going to be interesting.

They entered the Great Hall and sat down at their tables. Harry could see that several students hadn't returned this year, probably because of the Dark Lord's return.

It wasn't until all the new students had been sorted that McGonagall stood. This was a tradition at Hogwarts that the Headmaster, or in this case Headmistress, would make a speech, and it seemed McGonagall would continue this tradition.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am your new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, and I would like to introduce our new staff members. Returning to take over Defense against the Dark Arts is Remus Lupin, and returning Potions professor is Severus Snape."

Gasps filled the Great Hall, including a few "my parents would never allowed this." The only students not complaining were the Slytherin students. Some were even smirking, however Draco was not among them.

Draco seemed different as well, but Harry had little time to dwell on it. McGonagall's next announcement took his attention away from the blonde-haired boy.

"Severus Snape is to be treated as he always has been. Despite any rumors you may have heard regarding last year and Albus Dumbledore's death, you are to know that Professor Snape was not responsible for any events occurring last year.

"And in an attempt to make the transition easier to bare for those parents who feel that Professor Snape is an unworthy candidate for this position, I have hired an assistant to help Professor Snape as well as keep an eye on him, as a show of good faith.

"This assistant will be able to defend themselves from any attack and has been well trained in any type of combat, either Muggle or magical. I would like to introduce…" McGonagall took a deep breath before looking at Remus, who nodded his head slightly. "Miss Adiana Sharp."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Mr. Filch entered followed by Adiana. Several people gasped as she knew they would, even Harry and Ron were in shock.

This wasn't the Hermione they remembered. She was wearing an emerald green cloak over a tight black top with a black mini skirt and black boots. She had a look in her eyes that the moment Harry saw it filled him with fear and coldness. In that same instant that their eyes connected the coldness and fear disappeared and Harry knew in that moment that it was just an act.

After Adiana had reached the front table her eyes connected with Snape's he felt like this girl knew him better than he knew himself.

It was in the next second that he knew why. Neville Longbottom stood up, with his eyes wide, and pointed at the girl before exclaiming, "That's Hermione Granger!"

Everyone around the Great Hall realized that Adiana looked remarkably like Hermione; in fact they were almost identical except Adiana was slightly older.

Snape looked over the girl's features. It was true that she looked much like Miss Granger, but it was also true that she didn't have the same demeanor as Miss Granger. This woman was more confident and seemed to have a darker side to her.

McGonagall was attempting to calm the children down, but it didn't seem to be working.

Adiana smirked slightly, throwing Severus off a little as he was observing the girl. She had known something like this would happen. She moved forward, her smirk now gone, and lifted her arm into the air. "_Silencio!_"

The entire hall quieted as a bright blue stream of light engulfed them all. They were moving their lips, but they couldn't hear anything.

Adiana stepped forward and addressed the crowd. "I…am…_NOT_… Hermione Granger! Anyone who believes this to be true is sadly mistaken. I am Adiana Sharp, know it, learn it, and if I were you I would fear it."

She lowered her hand and instantly they could speak again, however, no one spoke a word. "I will not hesitate to use force if necessary, so I suggest you don't push me."

Adiana turned back to the Head Table and took her seat next to Professor Snape, who was looking at her with a critical look, almost like he was trying to analyze her. McGonagall looked at Adiana confused before turning back to the students, who were still silent. "Miss Sharp will be joining us for the upcoming term and is to be respected as one of the staff."

The students must have agreed because no one spoke a word. McGonagall nodded before smiling and then raising her arms in the air and said, "Let the feast begin!"

Harry smiled. His seventh year at Hogwarts had begun.


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry about the wait. Been real busy moving and working. Stupid bills to pay and such. Got promoted so I'm working more. Anyways, this is long overdue. Enjoy this chapter even though it's not my best.**

Adiana ate her meal in peace as her mind went over all that had occurred. The shock of her appearance she expected, but the amount of yelling about it she hadn't expected.

She was hoping that it would just be rumors that she could ignore. Instead Neville had recognized her immediately and pointed it out with great confidence.

This was not expected, but it was something she had dealt with easily enough. Besides, if the students feared her then no one would bother her.

And then there was Snape.

He had eyed her during dinner, suspiciously, almost like he didn't trust her. It was understandable. He was under the impression that she was there only to keep an eye on him. What he didn't know was that she was also there to protect him.

Adiana stood when she finished and left the Great Hall, followed by Minerva. The two needed to talk anyways.

After they entered the headmistress' office, Adiana's eyes widened. A sharp pain filled her entire body, consuming her. She let out a sharp hiss, drawing Minerva's attention.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Adiana's eyes widened in fear. Was this…? "It's nothing, an old injury acting up. I thought I had overcome it, but I guess not," she said as the pain faded and she was able to stand again.

Minerva glanced at her confused, but said nothing.

The two women sat at the Headmistress' desk. Minerva glanced at the girl, but said nothing.

"Snape will eventually figure out that I am not who I say I am. He will make the connection that I was Hermione Granger."

Minerva nodded. "It was only a matter of time. This was never a permanent solution, it was just to get Severus back into the school without a lot of parents complaining about it later."

Adiana sighed. "Parents will complain regardless. This is going to cause some problems eventually. I'm going to need information if I'm to continue my job here."

Minerva's eyes narrowed. "What kind of information?"

"Student files. I need to know everything I can about all previous students that are still alive and current students and their stances on muggle-borns. I also need information about Snape's personal life. It will make it much easier to keep an eye on him if I understand his habits."

Minerva's eyes widened. "What you are asking for is something I simply cannot do. Student files are strictly confidential and only school staff members are allowed to peruse them, and even then they cannot just invade every aspect of the records, only what they need."

Adiana raised an eyebrow. "You forget who I am Minerva. I am the woman Dumbledore put in charge of Harry and, although he doesn't know it, Severus as well. The Snape family and Potter family heirs are the only reason I am still around. Otherwise I would have been gone long ago. Tell me where the files are and I'll get them myself."

Minerva was concerned. It was true what the girl said, all of it, but to just hand over the personal information of every student in the school just because she claimed to need it. It would be irresponsible.

"I'm sorry. In this aspect I cannot help you. Certain files only appear when a student's information is needed. I don't know where the main office is that contains all the information."

Adiana narrowed her eyes. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. "Very well. I respect your decision about the files, but rest assured, I will find them eventually and I will make sure to study them."

"If you find them on your own, then it is your own decision. I doubt that you will as each Headmaster of Hogwarts passes that information down, and Dumbledore was the last to know its location."

Adiana raised an eyebrow, maybe not as difficult as she thought. "I'll take my chances." She stood. "I must go to Snape's quarters. I assume all has been taken care of for me?'

Minerva nodded. "Yes, an extra bedroom and bath were set up in Severus' quarters during dinner. He will notice the change, but he will be unable to reverse it. You will be fine. However, are you sure that you wish to room with Severus? Won't that make it easier for him to recognize you?"

Adiana sighed. "Possibly, but there is no other way. I must remain near him, and that is the best I can do for now. I remained near Harry during the last six years here, now it's time I started to fulfill my other promise."

Minerva nodded and Adiana left.

She walked quickly through the now quiet halls of Hogwarts, however she knew that in a few hours the students would wake and chaos would ensue.

However, that was the furthest from her mind as she walked. That pain she had felt before in Minerva's office. It worried her. Could it be possible that what Jeremy threatened was not a bluff, but he actually did it?

Adiana sighed. If it was true, then this year was going to be quite eventful indeed.


	16. Chapter 15

Severus was furious. His personal quarters were changed and not for the better. It seemed as though someone was moving in with him…and that was simply unacceptable.

"Why in the bloody hell would they room someone with me?" he said aloud as he attempted once again, unsuccessfully, to change the additions to his quarters.

"I would think to keep parents calm."

The voice startled Snape, although he would never admit it. He turned to towards where he had heard the voice and suddenly it all began to make sense.

It was Adiana Sharp, the girl that was new to Hogwarts. She was more than just an assistant hired to help him and make the parents feel at ease.

She was to be a spy as well.

"You are the bloody woman who is going to be joining me for this entire year? Is there any way that I can convince you that quarters other than my own would be more suitable?"

Adiana smiled, an unnerving sight. "No. Unlike other women you may have encountered in the past, I am not easily frightened, nor easily persuaded."

Snape would have snarled, but he was not one to do so…at least not in the presence of others. "Very well, but remember that you had your out and you didn't take it. Later it will be that much more difficult to move."

Adiana continued to smile. "I'll keep that in mind, but I do not believe that I'll need that out later."

Severus turned and left the room, hoping that she would decide against remaining.

She simply shut the door behind him and was quiet for the rest of the night.

The next day was perhaps the most exciting day of any young students life at Hogwarts, the first day.

Classes began and students rushed from one to the other. Adiana found the whole environment much too familiar as she watched Harry and Ron enter the potions classroom. She missed being Hermione Granger, and that was something she thought she would never miss. The constant changing of the voice and remembering to keep it that way, the boys who had obvious crushes on her and would never know that she was far too old for them anyhow, and of course watching Snape from afar knowing that she could do nothing as he continually put himself in danger to protect all of them. Despite all this, she still missed being the resident Know-It-All of Hogwarts.

"Sit Down!"

Snape's voice boomed across the classroom, and students wasted no time heading towards their seats. Adiana couldn't help the half-smile that appeared upon her face as she watched them. How she remembered that she used to be one of them.

Snape noticed the smile on Adiana's face, but said nothing as he began to teach. Throughout the class Snape concentrated solely on the class and spent no time thinking about the girl behind him, constantly watching him.

Adiana was indeed watching Snape, but not because she had to. She had always found his teaching style to be most unique and interesting. She remembered her lessons with Thaddeus when she was still under the control of the JR Corporation and their private instructors being so afraid of them that they would try their hardest to not anger her or him for fear that they would retaliate and kill them. Of course neither Thaddeus nor Adiana would ever kill someone without being ordered, but it was always fun to watch them squirm thinking they would.

Snape's style was firm, but also in some ways more helpful that the students believed. Snape didn't make you feel smart when you weren't, and Snape didn't baby you into being an idiot. He told it like it was and was honest, even if it hurt.

The class ended a short, but agonizing 2 hours later. Advanced Potions was going to take its toll on several students, and Adiana was sure that some of them would end up dropping the class later on.

After the class ended, Harry approached Adiana.

"Miss Sharp, May I speak with you please?" he said in a very formal voice. Adiana raised an eyebrow slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice.

"Very well, Mr. Potter."

Adiana nodded to Snape indicating that she was leaving before walking out of the classroom with Harry. Once out of Snape's gaze and starting on their way outdoors did Harry speak.

"How are things going?"

Adiana glanced at him. "Fine, although I wish that Neville's obsession with Hermione hadn't caused him to shout out during the Welcoming Feast, but now that I've solved that problem things should slow down."

"Why did you lie to Snape?"

Adiana blinked. "What do you mean?" Harry's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"You told him that as a group we saved him. None of us were even involved much less helped you. You saved him on your own Adiana. Why did you tell him otherwise?"

Adiana looked away from Harry as they continued their walk around the grounds. "I can't allow Snape to know the truth. If he knew that I was there the day his grandfather was murdered, that I could have prevented it and that he could have had a very different life than the one he has now, he would kill me Harry. This I know."

They walked together in silence for a few moments before Adiana spoke again.

"I could have killed them all," she said firmly. "All I had to do was hunt them down one by one. Every Riddle ever born would have died and this whole thing would never have happened." She turned to Harry. "Your parents could still be alive. Snape wouldn't be a Deatheater, Hell, no one would know what they were. Because I hid instead of hunting they continued to survive and thrive eventually becoming almost more powerful than I can handle. I am the ultimate cause for all this destruction and hatred, Harry. I was a coward and now everyone close to you suffers." She touched the scar on his head. "I'm sorry."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "That's ridiculous Adiana!" he said firmly. "You can't blame yourself for the actions of others. You did what you had to do and that meant saving yourself. Besides, if it wasn't Voldemort, then it would have been someone else. Lucius Malfoy could have become the Dark Lord. Do not blame yourself for something you couldn't control. You didn't know what would happen."

Adiana sighed and smiled at the boy. "No," she said, "I guess not. Come on we'll be late for lunch. I'm starving."

Turning back toward the building Harry turned to Adiana again. "Everyone misses Hermione and wants to know what happened to her. Ron and I can't keep avoiding the questions for too much longer."

Adiana nodded. "Tell them what you will, but know that no one will ever see Hermione again. I cannot allow myself to become consumed within that world again. Severus was nearly killed and Dumbledore..." She paused as she thought of the last time she saw Dumbledore, with just enough strength to lift his arms and cast a spell. Still farther away then what Adiana would have liked, but doing better than expected.

Harry, taking her silence as sadness, placed a hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Adiana. One day everything will be sorted out and everyone will be happier. Do not worry so much, it will be okay."

Adiana nodded before stepping inside the castle for lunch. "I hope so Harry, I hope so."

Across from them hiding in the trees was another, watching the whole exchange. Jeremy smirked.

"Soon Adiana, very soon I'll have you back."


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't own Harry Potter, only Adiana Sharp and her story. So sorry about the wait for this new chapter. Getting grades up so I could graduate college last December took up so much time. I finally have time to write for myself again. I hope you enjoy this story even if it has been almost two years since I last updated...sorry again. Enjoy!**

Adiana left Harry at the Great Hall and wandered the familiar hallways of Hogwarts. With most students either in class or in the Great Hall for lunch, Adiana was able to enjoy the quiet solitude she hadn't really enjoyed as Hermione.

She sighed. Talking with Harry had reminded her that while she was happy that she no longer needed to hide, she did miss conversing with her Gryffindor friends, even Ron.

She wandered the hallways, lost in her thoughts, when she realized she had walked back to the Potions classroom. Her thoughts turned from her friends she couldn't speak to anymore to Severus Snape.

Despite what Harry had said Adiana couldn't help but feel responsible for both Snape and Harry's predicaments. If she had killed Tom Riddle before he became Voldemort, or killed Tom's father before Voldemort was born, then things would be a lot different. Lucius Malfoy would be easier to defeat.

She opened the door and stepped inside quietly. Severus was in the room, working on a potion, and Adiana couldn't help but stare.

She had seen men in various states of undress over the years through her work in the JR Corporation, but the sight before her caused her to almost stop breathing.

Severus obviously wasn't expecting to get caught. He was dressed only in his trousers and a button down shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair hung about his face, as it always had, and even his unusual nose fit with the sight. He was hardly inappropriate by any means, and Adiana had even seen men wearing less than that, but the sight of Severus as he was breathtaking and she found she had to remind herself to breathe.

The experience overtook her quickly and she could feel her cheeks becoming red, a foreign feeling for her. Adiana found herself imagining running her hands up his chest and undoing the rest of those buttons one by one.

"Miss Sharp!"

Adiana jumped, her adolescent daydream still whispering to her from the back of her mind. She looked up and found herself staring in Severus' onyx eyes. He had caught her staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in the firm, authoritative voice he used in the classroom. Adiana blinked, unable to speak. At the moment that voice was holding her captive in those eyes, her mind wandering back to that daydream clutching at the edges of her consciousness.

Adiana had always assumed that underneath all the clothing he wore Snape was a weak and perhaps frail individual unable to lift the cauldrons he used everyday. From the look of the now bare forearms, Adiana knew she was wrong. They were toned without being too muscular and gave the impression that Severus could lift that bubbling cauldron quite easily. Suddenly her mind began suggesting how good those arms would feel around her, and her cheeks reddened deeper.

Was Severus like this everywhere?

"Miss Sharp, are you ill?"

Severus' sharp tone pulled Adiana back from her fantasy. He was looking at her strangely now and she was sure he was reading her thoughts.

Severus couldn't understand what was wrong with the girl. Usually she was strong and fearless, even in the presence of his anger, but now she looked like an embarrassed teenager with her first crush.

Severus blinked. Looking at her now, he was sure he was looking at Hermione Granger, the way she had looked at the Yule Ball her fourth year here when she was dancing with that boy, but that was impossible…wasn't it?

"Miss Granger?"

A flash of fear and recognition flew from her eyes for a second. Had he blinked he would have missed it. Neither reaction he had expected, but the sight of them confused him to no end. What did it all mean? Who was this girl?

"You're starting to sound like Mr. Longbottom," she said firmly. She looked up at him, no longer looking like Granger as she had moments before. "As I've already stated, I am Adiana Sharp, no one else."

Severus crossed his arms and glared at her, angry at being compared to that dunderhead. His attempt at intimidation was lost however as Adiana simply smiled at him.

There was nothing overly special about the smile itself, but the reaction he felt was as powerful as any spell he had ever felt used on him, but purely enjoyable. He fought the urge to smile back, instead glaring harder at the girl.

"You should get dressed Professor," she said softly. Despite knowing what she meant his body stirred at the words, as if they had come from a lover instead of this young girl before him. "Class will be starting soon."

She turned to leave, but when she reached the door she looked back, her eyes laughing at him.

"Your potion's ruined," she said before leaving him alone in the potions classroom.

**R&R please**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for the reviews. It was great to finally be able to write fanfiction again and to enjoy the thrill of updating. **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Adiana spent the rest of the day in her room in Snape's quarters, practicing her martial arts. Severus had almost made the connection between her and Hermione, and she couldn't allow that to occur.

However, no matter how much she worried about Snape discovering the truth about her, she was more concerned about the feelings she had felt when looking at Snape in the Potions classroom.

She couldn't describe what these feelings even were; they were ones she had never felt before. The thoughts and desires she felt had never been experienced by her before and she wasn't sure how to handle them.

Thinking back however, it was painfully obvious why her reactions to these emotions weren't more controlled. Since she was never allowed to really be around others of the opposite sex, other than Thaddeus whom she viewed as a brother, she never was able to experiment with the emotions of passion, desire, or lust. Since she was more adaptable than Thaddeus to the "upgrades" she spent most of her time being tested while Thaddeus was able to meet Gwen.

Adiana couldn't help but laugh when she realized that she was perhaps the oldest virgin alive, over 80 years old with the body and stamina of a 25 year old. Jeremy Sr. had been saving her for Thaddeus to enjoy, but since they hadn't seen each other as anything but siblings the idea had never been breached between them. Even now Adiana couldn't think about Thaddeus as anything but a brother, but Severus…

She shook her head eliminating such thoughts. Such thoughts about the descendent of Thaddeus should not enter her head.

Despite her freedom from the JR corporation, Adiana knew that time was never on her side. She had been hunted in her early freedom and was slightly raising Thaddeus' son Tobias. After being unfrozen and freed for the second time, she couldn't begin to act on such emotions as she was forcing herself to play the part of a child. Her age and wisdom were enough to keep her away from the other students as any sort of sexual partner.

It was true that she pretended to be attracted to Ron, even others over the years, but it was an act. There was no one that could have enticed her while she was Hermione Granger.

She sat on her bed and wiped the sweat from her neck. Perhaps her feelings had stemmed from something deeper, a sort of twisted connection to Severus in the form of Thaddeus or even little Tobias.

Since learning what Tobias became after she left him with his aunt, Adiana felt hurt and betrayed. The child had grown up badly and eventually ended up in a loveless marriage with a woman he envied and a child he hated. Knowing that it was all her fault only made the thoughts that she could have ended it hurt even more.

She stood and continued to practice, wishing the exercise would wash away the pain of her failure.

Severus returned to his quarters late that night, and in quite a good mood. His stroll through the hallways had granted him an opportunity to deduct house points from the 3 Hufflepuffs and 1 Ravenclaw he had found wandering the halls after curfew. Points were deducted and detentions assigned, the Ravenclaw girl actually cried. Severus smiled at the memory.

He never wanted to be a cruel man, but with Tobias as he was there was no other way for Severus to be. The Snape line was a bunch of corrupt and evil men, at least Tobias had always said so.

"My father abandoned me a few days following my mother's death," Tobias would tell Severus after hitting him. "Snapes' are evil, it is impossible to be any different."

When he was young, Severus hadn't wanted to believe that he was meant to evil and befriended and loved Lily Evans, but eventually he hurt her as he was bound to do as a Snape.

As soon as he shut the door to his quarters, in an attempt to block out those memories of a life he wished would disappear, the door to Adiana's room opened.

Severus almost growled in anger as he turned to face her, ready for an argument. Whatever he was going to say disappeared as soon as he saw her.

She was wearing very little, a pair of the shortest shorts he had ever seen that almost fit her body perfectly and a navy blue sports bra. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun with several strands falling about her face and both her chocolate eyes and her body seemed to be shimmering. In her hand was a towel, but he hardly noticed that.

She gasped slightly when she saw him and for a moment he swore he saw hints of blush upon her cheek, but it was hard to tell as they were rosy to begin with.

"Hello there Professor," she said calmly, as if she wasn't standing in his common room in nothing more than her underwear. "I'll be out of your way soon. I was just practicing my martial arts and lost track of time."

Severus wasn't really listening as she was now standing in front of the fire, which created a very intriguing outline of her, making her curves much more obvious and desirable. Severus feared saying something stupid, so instead said nothing at all.

Adiana took no notice of Severus' discomfort and continued to the bathroom. Once the door shut and she was out of sight did Severus let out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding. His hands unclenched themselves from the tight fists they had made leaving imprints of his fingernails in his palms, the only reminder that he had clenched fists at all.

Once he was able to move he walked into his bedroom, shut the door, and remained out of sight for the rest of the evening. Adiana took this as a sign that he was perhaps angry with her, and left him alone to brood over it.


	19. Chapter 18

**I don't own Harry Potter, only Adiana and the plot line. Sorry for the wait, but been really busy with work and all. Enjoy and Please Review!**

One Week Later…

"I need a potion for dreamless sleep," Adiana said pleadingly. "I'm not leaving here until I get one."

Madam Pompry shrugged. "Get comfortable dear, I'm not just handing over a potion like that without a good and reasonable explanation, which you have failed to give me."

Adiana growled in annoyance. "I should not have to give one. I want that damn potion."

"And I want an explanation."

Adiana stormed out of the medical wing even more frustrated than when she went in. All she wanted was the damn potion, something to get rid of these…dreams.

Ever since she began feeling these intense reactions to Severus' body, she had been plagued by nightmares involving her and Severus together in his bed as he ravished her body.

Adiana shook her head violently to help get rid of the image. She shouldn't be thinking like this, couldn't be thinking like this. She had to keep her head clear if this was going to work. She had to keep Severus safe, even if from herself.

There had to be something she could do to stop them. She walked into the library. If Madam Pompry wasn't going to give her a potion, then she was just going to have to make her own.

Adiana looked at her watch as she added another ingredient to her dreamless potion. Almost twelve hours had passed since she started this potion after discovering it in a random book in the library.

It was nearly complete too. Only a few more ingredients, a 15-minute simmering time, followed by 16 counter-clockwise stirs and her potion would be complete. She lifted up her hand to carefully add the last ingredient when a sharp pain surged through her body, a pain she hadn't felt since she had first stood in the headmaster's office months ago.

She managed to concentrate long enough to place the ingredients in before falling onto the floor with a soft cry of pain.

As she sat there on the ground, engulfed in pain, a familiar laugh echoed through her head.

"_Betray us again and suffer a fate that will destroy not only you, but all you care about."_

Jeremy had kept his word. He had promised that betrayal would not be taken lightly the second time. He was really trying to…

Adiana stood as the pain disappeared from her body. She was glad she was alone, this theory needed to be tested. She raised her right hand and aimed at a nearby chair, the same chair she had sat in when she had been the resident Know-It-All.

She took a deep breath. "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Rather than slowly lifting into the air as the feather had all those years ago, the chair flew up into the air so fast that when it hit the ceiling it exploded into a billion tiny pieces, several of which fell into the forgotten potion that was now ruined.

However, the potion was the furthest thing from Adiana's mind as she watched the pieces fall to the ground. She rushed out of the potions classroom, her biggest fear now confirmed.

Severus noticed the change in Adiana immediately when she rushed into their chambers and slammed the door to her room. She usually said something to him before disappearing for the night, but this time she hadn't even noticed him standing next to the fireplace.

Severus started to feel actual concern and walked to the door, opening it without knocking and watched as Adiana flung her clothing onto her bed and then stuffing it unfolded into a small duffel bag.

"Finally getting your own room?"

His voice caught her attention and her brown eyes glanced up at him before she continued in what she was doing.

"No, I have things that need to be taken care of outside of Hogwarts. I must leave immediately."

Severus ignored the small pain in his chest at her leaving and spoke again. "Did Minerva give you permission to leave?"

"Her permission isn't required."

Severus raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. Adiana continued to fill her bag, her fear growing with every second. She was unsure exactly how much time she had left, but she had to do something, and only Dumbledore might know the answer.

She zipped her bag closed and let out a deep breath. There was no way she was going to allow Severus to see her fear. She looked up at him and he gasped.

"What?" she asked now surprised.

"Your eyes," he said softly in a voice Adiana had never hear from him before. It was at that moment that she saw the casual look Snape had when alone, the same look that had awakened desires for him in the first place.

"What about my eyes?"

"They're…blood-red."

Adiana gasped before turning to a small vanity she hardly used in the room. She looked into the mirror and found that Severus was correct. Her eyes were blood-red, just like when she had killed Jeremy Riddle Sr. all those year ago.

"I have to go…now," she said before grabbing her bag and rushing out of the room. Dumbledore should have an answer, any answer, to what was going on with her. Anything other than her worst fear.

Severus stood there even after the girl had rushed out. He took a deep breath and found that despite her absence the girl's scent remained. A sweet vanilla with a hint of lavender mixed in. For a moment he stood in the doorway of her room and breathed in the scent until it had all but faded.

It was a calm moment for Severus, until her realized that the girl was gone. He was alone again, just like he wanted.

But for some reason the victory felt more like a loss than a win.

* * *

Dumbledore stood next to his bed, a smile on his old face at the accomplishment, when the door to his bedroom burst open.

Adiana stood in the doorway, obviously panicking.

"Albus, we have a prob…are you standing?"

Dumbledore would have laughed, but the fear was still strong upon her face, and he knew that it took a lot to frighten Adiana. "A minor thing," he said sitting back down upon the bed. "What has happened?"

Adiana began to pace as she laid it all out for him.

"Jeremy Riddle has, for lack of a better word, poisoned me. My powers are increasing at a rate that I can't control and there is a good possibility that my powers will kill me and others in the near future." She looked up at Dumbledore. "In a few months at the most my powers will overwhelm me and burst out of my body, killing me and anyone within a mile of me."

Dumbledore nodded. This was not good. His powers were only just beginning to reemerge and he could barely walk. If it hadn't been for his own house elf, Darmy, and Adiana watching over him he would have died by now.

"This is a serious situation," Dumbledore said.

"There's more." Dumbledore turned to Adiana, wondering what more she had to add to this grim tale.

"Severus…he," she paused.

"He what?"

Adiana looked up at Dumbledore, her brown eyes filled with fear and worry.

"He saw my other eyes, Albus."


	20. Chapter 19

**So sorry about the wait. So much has been going on and so many problems with my computer. I lost it for almost two months. Now I'm back and working on finally getting closer to the end of this story. It is one of my most detailed and confusing stories to date, but I hope that you like it.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, only the original plotline of this story.**

Adiana had been gone for over two weeks now. Whatever it was that she was doing, Severus found himself wanting her to return.

Why he felt this way for someone he claimed was a damn inconvenience he didn't know, all he knew was that when he entered his quiet chambers each night he wanted her to be there.

He had a lot to think about even though she was gone. First and foremost was the last sight he had seen before she rushed out of the room, those blood-red eyes.

What did they mean and why did he seem to remember reading something in his father's private journal about a similar situation that he happened to remember from childhood? Blood-red eyes, very similar to the Dark Lord's, but Adiana was trying to kill anyone and wasn't crazy from what he could tell.

Another thing that was bothering was the disappearance of Hermione Granger from the Burrow and the missing sword Harry had used to rescue him.

Severus sipped his glass of fire whiskey as he sat in front of his fire. This was just another item in the long list of things that he felt he was being kept out of. It wasn't like him to be so worked up about these things, but he felt like he was missing something important.

Severus downed the glass before standing and pacing. The silence was driving him crazy. Even though Adiana was a quiet roommate, her presence made him feel like he wasn't alone in the world, and he like that feeling.

He walked to Adiana's door and opened it.

He didn't know what he expected to be different. He had left the room just as she had left it, clothes strewn about haphazardly, books still sitting neatly on the shelf, and a stack of papers upon her dresser.

Severus didn't know if it was the booze or his own curiosity finally getting to him, but he crossed the room and picked up the papers. The few times that he had entered this room to speak to Adiana, she always had her nose in these papers which she was quick to hide as soon as he entered.

What was it about these papers that she felt she had to hide?

He was sure that had she been in her right mind while packing she wouldn't have forgotten these papers at all. He carried them into the main room and resumed his nightly ritual of sitting in front of the fire.

He looked down and noticed that these weren't just any papers, they were files. The front file was obviously Adiana from what had to be only 6 or 7 years ago on the front. He set that one down and turned his attention to the second file.

His eyes widened. He had seen a picture like this before. He stood and moved to the bookcase. He was scanning his shelves in a panicked hurry, looking for that faded leather spine that he had almost forgotten about.

Finally, after what felt like hours of searching, he found what he was looking for. He pulled the book from the shelf and opened it. He began flipping through the pages of memories past as he looked for what he sought.

There, between a note his father had written his mother when they first met and his own newborn baby picture crying up at him, was the muggle photograph. He picked it up and examined it next to the one attached to the second file.

The man in the photograph was Thaddeus Snape, the woman was his wife Gwendolyn, and the baby was his own father, Tobias. The file photo and the one in Severus' hand matched exactly, down to the last detail.

How was this possible? Thaddeus Snape and his wife both died while Tobias was only a baby in a horrible accident. Tobias was raised by his Aunt Abigail on his mother's side. Why would there be a file with them on it attached to a file of a young woman Severus had been living with for the past several months?

He turned his attention back to the first file, Adiana's file. For a moment, he hesitated, unsure of what the file could actually contain. Did he even want to know?

He carefully lifted the file from where he had left it and opened it to the first page in a long list of pages.

Name: Adiana Marie Sharp

DOB: September 19, 1919

Severus' eyes widened. This wasn't possible was it? There was no way that Adiana was just barely 80 years old, was there?

He began flipping pages and came across other photos, of a much younger Adiana. Baby photos, toddler photos, photos of her childhood, there were even some photos that claimed to have both Thaddeus and Adiana in them, but that couldn't be right.

Then he came across a photo that was dated "December, 1930" and Severus found himself looking at an exact copy of Hermione Granger at age 11, the age when she first entered Hogwarts.

Severus' mind was working overdrive. Could Adiana be Hermione Granger? Adiana arrived very soon after the disappearance of Hermione Granger, and looked to be very similar to her. Even Longbottom had said something at the Sorting Ceremony on the very first day back.

It was then he remembered various bits of information that had never made sense to him. Adiana's smirk at Longbottom's outburst, Adiana's smile at his teaching methods, Hermione claiming to come back to Hogwarts but then never arriving, her sudden disappearance from the Burrow that was never explained, the sword that Potter was holding that looked so damned familiar to him, Hermione looking at him with hope for acceptance on her first day in his class, that day in his potions classroom when Adiana looked at him with slight fear in her eyes after he called her "Miss Granger," Dumbledore asking him to make a potion that would make someone appear younger and then needing the proper recipes to make someone age one year at time still using it… All these things had something in common, and he was sure he knew now the truth behind Adiana Sharp.

Adiana Sharp was old enough to be his grandmother but was physically only in her late 20's, she had to have once portrayed Hermione Granger at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore knew about it.

Severus leaned back in his chair and letting the feelings rush over him.

There was only one thing that he still was unsure about… what significance did the sword hold?

He tried to remember it in Harry's hand at the Burrow. He thought that maybe he had imagined it, but he was sure that there was an inscription on the hilt. It reminded him of something he had read in his father's journal.

"A sword is just a weapon, but there is one that I remember even though I have never held it. This sword is almost like a part of me…"

The sword. "What was the inscription?" he muttered to himself

"Snapes never quit. That's the inscription."

Severus' eyes widened before he turned around panicked. He hadn't even realized he had spoken out loud.

There it was, the sword, in the hands of the one person he wanted to see, but now dreaded facing.

"Welcome back, Adiana…or should I say, Hermione?"


	21. Chapter 20

**Okay, things are getting interesting now. Severus knows the truth! Don't own Harry Potter, only Adiana and original storyline. Please R&R! Enjoy!**

The room was silent between the two staring at each other. The firewood crackled in the fireplace but neither took any notice. Severus was staring at the girl holding that sword. The sword that he had just been thinking about.

"Who are you?" he finally muttered.

Adiana dropped the sword before Severus. From his undignified position on the floor he could easily see the inscription. Just as she had said the words "Snapes' Never Quit" was engraved upon the hilt of the sword. She took two steps away from him, her hands up in a gesture that she meant him no harm.

"I am Adiana Sharp, also Hermione Granger. Neville's obsession with me outed me at the welcoming feast, but I was able to throw you off track for a while. I knew that I couldn't do it forever though."

Severus stood and picked up the sword. The sword began to pulse in his hands, almost like it was alive. "The sword..."

"It's reacting to the minimal amount of Thaddeus' blood in your veins. Granted that was two generations ago and his blood has thinned since then, but the sword was designed to be in the hands of Thaddeus and his heirs."

Severus looked from the sword up to the girl. "You lied to me."

Adiana nodded. "I've lied a lot in my lifetime. Once I even convinced an entire school and the wizarding world that I was an eleven year old genius, but only because that is how Dumbledore wished it."

"Dumbledore..."

Adiana nodded. She lowered her hands now feeling ridiculous at still having them raised. She dropped her backpack onto the ground. For several minutes Snape said nothing, just stared at her like she was an experiment that he had yet to crack.

Adiana was not expecting this when she left Dumbledore. In two weeks he was up and walking around, even doing some small things on his own without assistance. They had talked about what to tell Severus when it was decided that she should return to Hogwarts. If she didn't there would be problems later on for Severus himself.

Apparently she didn't return fast enough.

Severus didn't know what to do, what to say. For the first time in a very long time he was lost and speechless. Usually he could maneuver himself out of such situations and figure them out later, but this was a mystery he had to solve at this moment.

He just didn't know where to begin.

Adiana knew there were questions he wanted to ask, knew he would have to know the truth eventually. She was about to open her mouth to speak when the now familiar sharp pain filled her body and caused her to cry out loudly that Severus actually jumped.

Adiana fell to the floor, the pain was getting more intense every day. Her original hope of a few months before this overtook her was looking more like a few weeks every time this happened.

Severus moved to her after her body stopped twitching. She was breathing, but he didn't know what could have occurred to make her act like that.

She sat up slowly, knowing that her head would start to pound if she didn't let out some of the power. Severus moved forward and touched her arm before she could stop him.

"Severus, don..." Too late.

His hand grazed her arm slightly in a gesture to help her up when her powers pushed him away with such violence that he hit the wall before falling to the ground. Adiana gasped before rushing to his side.

He was alive still, but he was going to be in a hell of a lot of pain when he awoke. She looked up at the clock. She hadn't planned on being away this long, a few hours at the most, but she couldn't leave Severus like this.

Cautiously she reached out and touched him. Her powers didn't react luckily and she was able to move him to the couch.

He looked to be sleeping and Adiana found herself in the middle of brushing the hair from his face before she even realized what she was doing...and how close she was. She jumped back from him, almost like he had bitten her.

The dreams that had been plaguing her for the past two weeks came back full force. Each dream was different, but each involved Severus in some way.

Some were harmless, a remembered conversation or the image of him working or teaching, others were terrifying with him being attacked, hurt or injured in her absence, but the majority of them were highly erotic and made Adiana wish that she had been able to save the dreamless potion she had been working on.

The dreams were getting worse too. The latest dream was the two of them in a bed of emerald green sheets and black pillows, Severus pinning her down to the bed as he attacked her neck with passion and lust. He had been dressed casually in the dream as she had seen him a couple times, but the shirt seemed to not matter as she could still feel his body under her hands.

Adiana shook her head and rubbed her hands against her legs to get rid of the phantom feeling of Severus' skin. She wasn't even sure that was how his body would feel, after all she had never touched him that way before.

She looked at the man lying on the couch. She knew that he would wake up soon, probably with a splitting headache and demanding several explanations. She sighed. This was not going to bode well with Minerva.

There was only one thing she could do. She had to take Severus from the castle. Now that he knew about her, or at least who she really was, he would be in more danger than he would be being with her and not knowing anything.

Jeremy would not waste his time interrogating a man who knew nothing, but now that Severus knew...

Adiana made up her mind. Moving quickly she wrote a note to Minerva explaining some things to the situation and then gathered some items together. After getting everything she needed together, she turned her attention back to Severus.

He was still knocked out. She carefully reached behind his head and felt the small lump forming there. He really was going to have one hell of a headache when he awoke, but at least he would be alive.

Carefully lifting him and the sword he had dropped in his haste to help her, Adiana took one last look around.

"Good-bye Hogwarts," she whispered before transporting herself and Severus out of Hogwarts.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Adiana and the original storyline.**

**I hope that everyone enjoys this next chapter just in time for the new year. I hope complete this story in 2011, but if life gets in the way (as it always does) you may be enjoying this story in 2012 as well, but I hope that doesn't happen. I love this story, but I have lots of other ones waiting to get out. :) Please Read & Review or else how am I going to know what you think? :)**

Severus groaned as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light of the room. The last thing he could remember was Adiana groaning in pain and his hand reaching out to touch her before... nothing else came to his mind.

Slowly he sat up in his bed...until he realized he was covered in a Gryffindor red comforter and sheets. His eyes slowly moved across the room, taking in everything.

The walls were drapped in red velvet curtains with gold designs shimmering against the small amount of light in the room, there were bookshelves filled with books next to a desk that appeared to be in disuse. Finally he came to the other side of the room and saw a small fireplace and a chair.

He turned quickly to get out of the bed when a pounding sensation in his head caused him to fall back onto the pillows. He groaned loudly, thinking he was alone.

He wasn't.

"I wouldn't try to get up just yet, my boy," a voice said...a familiar voice, "You have quite a nasty bump from absorbing Adiana's powers accidentally."

Severus's eyes widened as he noticed a figure stand from the chair in front of the fireplace. The figure turned and Severus was sure that he was still sleeping, had to be. It was impossible.

"Dumbledore?..."

* * *

Adiana waited as patiently as she could for Dumbledore to come back downstairs. After she had arrived with Severus passed out in her arms, Dumbledore had taken him from her and forbid her from entering the room where he was.

She cooked instead. Making chicken noodle soup that she knew would benefit both men. As she worked she couldn't help but worry.

Was Severus alright? Did she hurt him? Would he be okay?

That wasn't the only thing running through Adiana's head. As much as she tried to ignore it, she couldn't help remembering how he felt in her arms, even if he was passed out. It had taken all her will power not to let herself get carried away by her emotions.

Dumbledore walked into the kitchen silently. Adiana raised her eyes to him, hoping that he would tell her of Severus' condition, but the man said nothing as he sat at the small table and watched her cook.

She wouldn't say anything, Dumbledore knew how important Severus was to her. He would tell her what she wanted to know when he was ready.

After several minutes of silence Dumbledore looked up into Adiana's eyes. His own blue ones twinkling in happiness. Adiana didn't need to hear the words he was about to say, his eyes said it all.

"Severus is awake."

* * *

Severus stared into the fire. So much had happened over the past twenty-four hours. Adiana had admitted to lying to him about really being Hermione Granger, and now Dumbledore himself had shown up and was alive...really alive.

It was like the one true thing that he hadn't lied about. He was the man who killed Albus Dumbledore. Now even that was a lie.

But if he was going to be honest with himself, he was glad that this truth had become a lie.

Knowing that Dumbledore was alive had made Severus feel freer that he ever had before. He was actually happy. He had never wanted to kill Dumbledore, but he had no choice in the matter. Dumbledore had to die...but he hadn't.

Severus was staring into the fire, a slight smile on his face, when the door to the room opened and Adiana entered carrying a tray. The smell of the food filled the room and Severus suddenly found himself hungry.

"I made chicken noodle soup," she said approaching him. She sat the tray down on the coffee table in front of him. "It should help regain some of your strength from the hit you took."

"What?"

Adiana looked down at him confused. "The hit you took after you touched me. You went slamming back against the wall so hard that I didn't know if you would really be okay or not."

Severus narrowed his eyes. He remembered reaching down and touching Adiana's shoulder. He also remembered a flash of pain running up his arm and into his chest...the next thing he remembered was waking up in this room.

He sighed before taking a look at the food she had carried in. There was a bowl of chicken noodle soup with a plate of toast and a cup of black tea. He lifted the bowl and carefully took a bite of the soup.

The taste was delicious and as he ate he realized just how hungry he was. Before he knew it the soup and toast were both gone and half the cup of tea. Adiana smiled at him.

"I guess you were hungry," she said drawing his attention. He had almost forgotten that she was there.

He picked up the teacup and sat back in the chair. For several minutes he just sat there, staring at Adiana and slowly sipping his tea. If he thought that it would bother Adiana to have him just staring at her, he was wrong. She just smiled at him as he continued to sip until all the tea was gone.

He sat the cup down and watched as Adiana began cleaning up the mess. "I'm glad you're feeling better," she said smiling before walking past him to the door.

"How long?"

Adiana stopped at the door and turned back to Severus. He wasn't looking at her, but still staring into the fire.

"I'm sorry?"

"How long?"

"How long...what?"

He turned in the chair and those onyx eyes Adiana had been trying hard to forget connected with her chocolate ones. "How long have you known about Dumbledore?"

Adiana took a deep breath, more to calm the feelings of desire than nervousness. "I've always known. I was the one who saved him."

Severus stood swiftly and elegantly. "Like you saved me?"

Adiana blinked. "What?"

"The sword," he said simply. "Potter was holding it at the Burrow, but then in my chambers at Hogwarts, you held it in your hands. That sword was in your possession when I first saw it, not Potter's. I never did see it again and Potter evaded any questions about it."

He took several steps toward her until he was standing so close that only the tray she was holding was separating them.

"It was you who saved me from the Deatheaters. You and only you. Potter and the others had nothing to do with it. They were just following your lead."

Adiana said nothing. It would do her no good now to say that it was Harry who saved Severus. It wasn't true and now that he knew that she really was Hermione and he knew her past, or most of it, there was not a single reason to deny it. "Yes, I saved you from Voldemort."

He grabbed her shoulders. Adiana's eyes widened at the contact. Those hands on her shoulders, her head still filled with visions of her latest dream, and those eyes staring so deep into her own that she was sure he could see her soul.

"Why would you do that?" He said. "Why risk your life to save someone like me? I'm nothing."

Adiana swallowed before stepping back out of Severus' reach, he didn't follow. She took a deep breath before turning towards the door and opening it.

"You are not nothing," she said before she walked out. "To me, you're everything. Your survival means everything to me, more than my own life. You were never nothing."

The door shut behind her and Severus was alone.


	23. Chapter 22

**Don't own Harry Potter, only Adiana and original storyline. Please Read and Review! I really want to know your thoughts! :)**

Voldemort eyed his Deatheaters cautiously. It may have been only a few months since he had been outed as a half-blood, but despite all that, his current power, and the power of his "muggle" uncle seemed to be enough to keep them at bay, at least for now.

Jeremy sat next to Voldemort and eyed the Deatheaters as well, but for another reason. This group contained as much power as Adiana did when she was a child. He was curious if all the experimentation they had done on her was merely enhancing what she already had or bringing it out into the open. He shrugged and turned back to dinner. It really didn't matter because at the end of it all she would be back in his possession and Seveus Snape would be dead, ending the Snape line forever.

Suddenly a blonde boy who Jeremy vaguely remembered being named Draco came into the room and walked right up next to Voldemort before bowing.

"My Lord," he said, "I bring news of Harry Potter."

Voldemort's eyes widened in anticipation. "What news do you have to share Draco?"

Draco stood and looked the Dark Lord in the eyes.

"Harry Potter has disappeared from Hogwarts."

* * *

Adiana eyes widened in anger and horror. The letter she held in her hand had been delivered only a few minutes ago from Hogwarts. Both Dumbledore and Severus watched her read it before looking up at them both.

"The letter is from Minerva," she said softly. "Harry has gone against the wishes of your will Albus and left Hogwarts in search of the Horcruxes."

Dumbledore nodded. "I had expected this much sooner," he said. "That day you came rushing in three weeks ago was the day I thought it had happened."

Adiana sighed. "I think he was afraid of me," she said. "I mean, I have threatened him before in an attempt to prove that I wasn't Hermione. I may have gone too far. Without me there to watch him, he left to start his search."

Dumbledore nodded. Severus said nothing. He watched as Adiana shook her head in disappointment before rising and gathering the dirty dishes. Severus turned to Dumbledore. "Can we not just go and find the boy and take him back to Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "This is a journey that Harry must take. I was only trying to delay the inevitable. Harry is vulnerable outside the protection of Hogwarts, that is why I wanted him to return so that I could figure out the location of the Horcruxes myself before sending Harry to destroy them."

Adiana sighed. "It would never have worked Albus," she said as she started washing the dishes by hand. "Harry is strong-willed. It would have taken an army to keep him at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore sighed before standing. "Perhaps, but all we can do now is trust in Harry and know that he will make it back alive."

Dumbledore walked over and placed a hand on Adiana's shoulder. "He will make it," he said, "you just have to have faith."

Adiana nodded but continued to work. Dumbledore released her and walked out of the room leaving Adiana and Severus alone.

The two had not been alone since that first day in what is now considered to be Severus' room. Neither spoke as Adiana continued to work.

After several minutes Adiana shut the water off and dried her hands with a dishcloth before turning back to the man sitting at the small table sipping tea.

She sat at the table across from him and began sipping her own cup of tea that was still warm. For the longest time the two just sat there in silence until Adiana finally spoke.

"I'm surprised at you," she said. Severus looked up at the girl. She was looking at him with those chocolate eyes and round face framed by wavy brown hair. She was quite lovely sitting there across from him. For a moment Severus found himself wishing that this was his life, a beautiful woman sitting with him, drinking tea.

"What do you mean?" he finally replied.

She smiled, a wonderful sight. "I figured by now you would have bombarded me with questions. I expected it."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I was waiting for you to bring it up on your own. Bombarding you with the questions when you have no intention of answering will get me nowhere."

Adiana nodded. "You're probably right," she said with a smile. "It's strange though. I would have answered any questions that you had now. You know who I am, nothing can protect you now."

Adiana sighed. "I am willing to answer any questions you have," she said before looking out the nearby window. Her worry was only growing despite what Dumbledore had said to her about Harry being okay.

"You worried about Potter?"

Adiana turned her eyes back to Severus, his onyx eyes she was slowing growing to love were looking directly into her soul yet again.

"Yes," she said with a sad smile. "I trust that Harry will be okay, but despite everything I just can't help but worry. Without Hermione Granger, I don't know how he and Ron, for I'm sure he's with him, will survive."

"Like Dumbldore said, we just have to have faith in Potter's abilities."

Adiana stayed quiet for a few minutes before looking up Severus again, only to find his onyx eyes were fixed on her.

Severus was staring, he knew it. For some reason he couldn't stop even though he had been caught. It was like he was starting to understand that there was more to this girl than he had previously thought.

"Tell me about your childhood," he said.

Adiana blinked before speaking. "It wasn't much to talk about," she said, "but if it wasn't for your grandfather I wouldn't have made it here today."

They sat there for several hours. Adiana talking about Thaddeus, Jeremy Sr., and everything that had happened during her time with JR Corp. She even showed him her own mark, pointing out the difference between the one he had.

Finally she reached the part she had been dreading, the part she hadn't wanted to ever tell him, but knew that he had to hear. The story of what could easily be considered her betrayal of Thaddeus.

"I left him in the arms of those officers, thinking he would be okay. I trusted his smile, but I should have known better."

She could feel the tears beginning to well up at the memories, but she did her best to finish the story.

"I found our real doctor hours later and learned that Thaddeus' condition hadn't been reported. That is the first time that my eyes changed to blood-red. I lost control in anger, and when I saw Thaddeus...I couldn't believe it at first. He..."

Adiana paused in her story and turned away from Severus, unable to keep her sorrow in check anymore.

"They had...gutted him. He was hollowed out. There was so much blood that I didn't know where it had all come from. His face was the only peaceful part of his body. I reached out to touch him, praying it was just a dream, but it wasn't.

"His skin was ice-cold. I knew then he was dead. Jeremy Sr. entered then and proceeded to tell me that Thaddeus deserved to die and that the same was going to happen to Tobias. I lost control and ripped Jeremy's heart out promising him that the same fate awaited his entire family. I took Tobias and destroyed that location of JR Corp."

The tears were falling down her cheeks silently. Severus said nothing as she gained control of her emotions.

"Tobias was three and wanted to know about his parents so I took him to see their graves. That was my mistake. They were waiting for us. We managed to escape, but to save Tobias I left him with his aunt and allowed myself to be caught."

Adiana remained silent for a few minutes as she thought about all that she had told Severus. He hadn't made a comment yet, but she knew that one had to be coming soon. There was no way he would allow her to get away with just telling him her story.

"Jeremy Jr. was in charge and he made sure I suffered dearly for what I did to his father. Eventually he figured out that I could not be controlled and decided to take a page out of his father's book. I was to be experimentally frozen until such time as I could be controlled. Dumbledore found me several years later and brought me back to protect Harry.

"At first I didn't know who I was. I spent most of the summer before Hogwarts reading files, like the one you found. It wasn't until the day I was leaving for Hogwarts that I found the file. I spent a lot of the vacation time and summers after reading that file, learning more about who I was and what was done to me, and Thaddeus. However, it was you who brought back a majority of my memories."

This time Severus reacted slightly, an eyebrow raised. Adiana smiled at him causing other reactions internal reactions that Severus hadn't felt since before Lily died. It was a beautiful sight, one that he wouldn't mind seeing again.

"I saw you in the Great Hall and you reminded me of Thaddeus. It was a moment that triggered memories of my past. It was then and there, that first night at Hogwarts, that I remembered my vow to Thaddeus to protect his heirs for as long as I lived. I was protecting both you and Harry to the best of my ability." She looked away from him. "I'm sorry that I didn't do a better job on your part, but Harry took up a lot of my time."

"Potter always did have knack of getting into trouble and Miss Granger always found his way out of it."

Adiana glanced at Severus. He was still looking at her, but no malice or hate filled his eyes. None of what she had expected she had seen...yet. However, she had to tell him everything if he was to remain safe. Going into a battle blind-sighted was a sure way to get killed. So she took a deep breath and looking into the eyes of the man that was slowly consuming her soul, a man she would always want, but could never have,

"Did you know that Voldemort is a descendant of Jeremy Riddle? That he is too a half-blood like yourself?"


	24. Chapter 23

**Sorry about the two month wait for this chapter, so much has been going on recently in my life. I promise to get the next chapter up faster, but life keeps getting in the way. I hope you enjoy this next addition to "Secrets of a Chocolate Eyed Girl." Please read and review or I won't know if you like it or not.  
**

**I don't own Harry Potter, only Adiana and the original storyline are mine. :)  
**

Adiana waited patiently for the information to sink into Severus' mind. She had just told him everything. Soon he would realized that all that had happened could have been avoided if she had done something sooner.

She had told Harry once that Snape would kill her if he knew the truth, but now she would rather die by his hands than slowly by her magic as she was.

Severus let everything she said rotate around in his head. Voldemort was a descendant of Jeremy Riddle, the man who killed his grandfather, the man who made Adiana as she was now. He looked up at her and looked deeply into her eyes.

He couldn't deny that some part of him was angry, not at her but at the whole situation. This was proof that the Riddle family was deranged from the beginning, and the Snape family had been involved far longer than the years he had been a Deatheater. This went back further than that.

She was looking at him with something akin to defeat in her eyes. She seemed to be giving up something as she waited for his answer.

"This is something that may help us," he said finally. Adiana narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What?"

Severus nodded as he thought to himself. "Yes, this may work to our advantage."

Adiana stood and slammed her hands on the table. "Don't you care?"

Severus brought his eyes back to her, focusing on the woman in front of him. Merlin she was beautiful when she was upset. Her chocolate eyes seduced him with the fire behind them and her wavy hair. It was hard for him to remember that she used to be the Know-It-All that annoyed him day in and day out.

Right now he couldn't see any similarity between Adiana Sharp and Hermione Granger.

"What are you talking about?"

Adiana's eyes filled with tears, and Severus found that he didn't like the look of that. It was the first time he had really seen her cry as Adiana, not as Hermione.

"I am the reason that Harry is suffering, the reason that you suffered at the hands of your father, I am the reason that Voldemort exists, because I didn't find him, I didn't kill him, I didn't keep my promise!"

She slammed her fists on the table, causing his teacup to flip off the table, luckily it was empty, but the smash didn't go unnoticed. Dumbledore rushed into the kitchen and flipped his eyes from Severus to the very upset girl across from him.

"What happened here?"

Adiana stood and walked to the backdoor. "I need some air." She walked out leaving the two men alone.

Severus turned to Dumbledore. "Did you know that Voldemort was a half-blood?"

Dumbledore nodded. "But it does us no good unless the Deatheaters have proof of it."

Severus nodded. "Adiana mentioned rescuing me, did she enlighten you to the details?"

"Assuming she told you her entire story, you would know Jeremy Riddle Jr. and yes she told me that he arrived as she rescued you."

Severus smirked. "Then she left out the part where Jeremy Riddle Jr. revealed to all the Deatheaters that he was Voldemort's uncle and that he's non-magical. Something that could really upset the Deatheaters who believe in a true prueblood world."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly. "I see, this may help us out later on." He turned to the door that Adiana had walked out of. "She shouldn't be out there alone. The wards are up, but that won't stop her from going outside them."

"I'll go after her," Severus said. "I am the one who upset her after all."

He stood and walked out the door leaving Dumbledore alone in the house. Dumbledore smiled before returning to the sitting room and the book he was reading. He was almost back to full strength and then the three of them could return to Hogwarts.

Severus moved across Dumbledore's expansive grounds looking for the girl. He found her standing at the edge of the wards, looking across the garden to the ending sunset. She was no longer crying, but her eyes were rimmed red still.

"Adiana," he said. She didn't turn to him but continued to look out at the sunset. "Come back to the house."

"Harry was right," she said. Severus stopped in his movements and looked over at her. She turned her head to look him in the eyes. "He knew that you wouldn't kill me if you learned the truth."

"I could not kill you for things that have already passed."

"Things I could have prevented," she said. She turned back to the setting sun. "Your grandfather was a remarkable man. He was kind, generous, always hating what we were forced to do. He was not cut out for killing people."

"What about you?"

Adiana sighed. "I wasn't either, but of the two of us I handled killing better than he did. If he had been able to raise Tobias, then I think that you would have had a better childhood than you did."

"My childhood is not your problem," Severus said firmly. "My father was raised by a kind woman, but he still turned out to be a bitter, drunk man. It is not your fault for this."

Adiana sighed. "I suppose."

Severus walked up to her and stood next to her. For a few minutes neither said anything, they just watched as the sun continued to set.

Adiana watched as the sun sank lower before disappearing below the horizon, the colors brightening the sky before fading to black. She wrapped her arms around herself as the weather began to grow colder. She glanced at Severus from the corner of her eye.

He stood next to her, his black eyes focused on the sunset, his hands behind his back, his long fingers clasped around each other, his long black hair blowing in the slight breeze as his robes followed a similar movement. He looked almost peaceful at this moment, which made him appear almost ten years younger.

She turned her eyes back to the horizon, where just a hint of blue remained from the sun, and thought about how life would be different if she really had been Hermione Granger instead of Adiana Sharp. Would she still be here, standing next to Severus, or would fate have dealt her a different set of cards putting her far away from here, crowded into a tent with Ron and Harry?

As the final bits of daylight faded and darkness surrounded them, Adiana found that either way she would probably still be drawn to this man. Something about him called her to him, and it wasn't just her promise to Thaddeus.

She was growing to love Severus and it was wrong in every sense of the word. He was younger than her in actual age, even if she did appear to be at least 15 years younger than him, and she had considered his grandfather his brother. It would be like dating your nephew or something. Even if they weren't biologically related, it would still always be an issue.

Besides she was dying, the pain was coming faster and her time was running out. To protect everyone that she cared about she would have to do something she really didn't want to do.

She would have to leave.


	25. Chapter 24

**Don't own Harry Potter, only Adiana and original plotline.**

**This is another filler type chapter, I'm sorry, but some important events occur. I don't know why my characters decided to go this way, but they did. Please read and review because I have no idea if you like this story if you don't. :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

Dumbledore could feel it the moment he awoke, something was wrong.

Ever since the argument between Severus and Adiana only two days ago, he had felt uneasy, but was unable to pinpoint the source. Now, as he awoke in a cold room for the first time since before Adiana's return, he realized that something was wrong.

The house-elf hadn't started the fire, of course Adiana hated the use of house-elves so she would do their work for herself. This was the first time he had awoken to a freezing cold room and it wasn't like Adiana to slack in what she considered her duties.

"Darmy?"

The small house-elf appeared and looked surprised at being called. Obviously whatever was going on, Darmy had no idea of it.

"Light the fire would you please?"

Darmy wasn't much for words, but quickly lite the fire and left Dumbledore alone with his thoughts. Slowly the man stood and prepared for the day before heading downstairs.

Adiana wasn't in the kitchen, no coffee was made or tea either, and it looked like it did the night before.

Slightly panicking now, Dumbledore turned and rushed back up the stairs. He didn't bother knocking as he pushed open the door to Adiana's room.

Empty. The girl was gone.

* * *

Adiana walked through the streets of London. She had to leave before she became too dangerous to those around her. She ducked into an alleyway as a sudden jolt of pain engulfed her.

The pain was getting worse now, and more violent. She was terrified to try any magic knowing that it could destroy everything if she did. As the pain subsided she walked back out into the London crowds. She had to get far away.

A hand grabbed her arm tightly, surprising her. It was almost as painful as her powers.

"Hello Adiana."

Her eyes widened. Damn, she hadn't thought to be caught. She looked next to her and found her eyes resting on Jeremy's nice blue suit that brought out the blue in his blue-green eyes. If he wasn't so evil he could be an attractive man.

"Jeremy."

He smirked. "Funny, I remember you being better at hiding in a crowd."

"Funny, I remember not being killed by my own abilities."

He laughed as they continued down the street, trying not to draw the notice of the muggles passing them by. "So, my attempt to control you is working? You know about the antidote, don't you?"

Adiana's eyes widened. Antidote?

"Oh, so you don't know?" He laughed again as they continued down the street. "You thought it was permanent, how funny."

She narrowed her eyes and they continued down the street in silence for a few minutes.

"What is the antidote Riddle?" she hissed as the silence began to become too deafening.

"Thaddeus of course."

"Thaddeus is dead."

Jeremy smiled that disturbing smile that she hadn't seen since he locked her up in the cryo-chamber.

"True, how unfortunate for you that his blood is needed to create the cure," Adiana's eyes widened in shock. Was that possible? "and now that he's been dead for so long there is not way to procure the blood without killing his only living heir, and even that won't be enough."

She narrowed her eyes. "I will not kill Severus."

Jeremy smiled wider. "Oh, so now it's Severus. Grown attached to the bastard offspring of Thaddeus have you?"

Adiana said nothing. The thought of killing Severus just to save herself was so disgusting that to even hear it out loud was bothersome. Plus, she was attached to Severus.

Jeremy laughed. "Kill the boy and live or don't and die. The choice is yours."

"I'll die before I kill again."

Jeremy stopped and stared down into her defiant eyes. His smile widened giving him the look of the curious and mysterious Cheshire Cat.

"I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

Severus and Dumbledore went through every reason they could come up with to why Adiana would leave, but each one sounded more ridiculous than the last.

Dumbledore sipped his tea and sighed. Why would Adiana leave? She has said that her powers wouldn't overload for a few more months at least, so why?

Dumbledore raised his eyes to Severus, who was sitting with his eyes narrowed at the cup of tea in his hands. He had never seen Severus like this since before Lily was killed...

Dumbledore's eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. Could Severus care for Adiana? And, in turn, could Adiana care for Severus so deeply that she would leave to avoid him?

Dumbledore looked down at his tea as his mind raced. He knew that Adiana was constantly concerned for Severus because of her promise to Thaddeus, but lately her actions have proven to be coming from a stronger emotional tie to the man.

She even disobeyed orders to protect him.

"Are you sure there is no logical reason why she would leave Albus?"

Dumbledore looked back up at Severus and saw the worry in the man's eyes. He wondered if Severus knew about Adiana's condition, if she had told him, if all had been reveled or was she still hiding things from him.

He decided to test him.

"Perhaps to protect us from her power overload."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "What?"

He didn't know. Dumbledore almost sighed. The girl was filled with secrets upon secrets and she kept them to keep her friends safe. Unfortunatly, it seemed to be causing him a bit of trouble to explain things all the time.

"She is dying, and Jeremy Riddle did it to her." And with that Dumbledore began to fill Severus in on Adiana's condition.

* * *

Adiana awoke lying on a soft bed under even softer blankets. She didn't want to wake up and snuggled deeper into the softness. A deep chuckle woke her and she jumped out of the bed and into battle mode, still wearing the clothes she had left Dumbledore's home in.

She was in a room, with bare walls and a large fireplace against one wall with a chair sitting in front facing the bed.

Jeremy was sitting in the chair, his fingers shaped like a pyramid beneath his chin and his legs crossed. He looked comfortable.

"Sleep well?"

"What did you do to me?"

He smiled, he seemed to be quite amused by her today. "I have given my nephew the means to defeat his enemies and win his war. I've given him you."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "I would never fight for him."

Jeremy smiled before pulling a small device from his pocket. It looked like a remote of some kind, but Adiana didn't recognize it from her knowledge of JR weaponry.

He pushed a button and Adiana felt her body move of it's own accord. She tried to fight the movement as she walked towards him, but found she couldn't as she got closer to him.

When she was within a foot of him she fell to her knees and bowed to the floor, her forehead touching the floor. She could hear his laughter.

"I didn't have the means to control you in the past, but until you expire this will do to control you now." He patted her head. "Right here," he touched the back of her neck, "I have placed a device just beneath your skin. You can't remove it or destroy it yourself and it controls your every move. I can even make you speak."

Adiana felt a slight jolt and then her voice reached her ears, "Yes, Master."

Jeremy laughed louder and Adiana hated herself. She was back under the thumb of JR Corp, and there was nothing she could think of to get out of it.


	26. Chapter 25

**Sorry about the wait. Here is the next chapter of Secrets of a Chocolate Eyed Girl. I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry was tired. Destroying the Horcruxes was taking it's toll on him and he was slowly loosing his mind. Ron was no better.

"That's my pillow!"

"No, It's mine!"

The boys were at each others throats constantly over the littlest things, but when it was quiet at night, when Ron had fallen asleep, Harry would sit up in bed and wonder.

Where was Adiana and what was she doing now?

* * *

Control was a beautiful thing.

Every night he had Adiana in his bed, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Every night she would pleasure him until he exhausted himself and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Adiana felt dirty. Although he hadn't made her sleep with him fully, that was getting closer everyday. At first it was just touching, but now it had escalated until she wasn't allowed freedom until he was completely sated and fulfilled. It wouldn't be long before he took her completely.

The outfits he made her wear, the things he made her do, the control her used over her at all times, it was causing her rage to consume her.

He even made her practice magic daily, forcing the abilities to grow and mutate to almost unbearable heights. It was only a matter of time before it consumed her.

But, at night, when Jeremy had had his fill of her and she was no longer so fully under his control, she thought of Dumbledore and Severus and what they were doing at that moment in time.

* * *

Dumbledore noticed that Severus wasn't sleeping much and suggested a Sleepless Drought to help, but for some reason Severus couldn't drink it. He was like a man possessed. His focus was solely on Adiana and where she had gone.

Severus didn't ever leave Dumbledore's home, he knew better than to leave the protection of the house, but he just couldn't sit and do nothing.

Adiana wasn't coming back.

That much Severus knew. She would never risk the lives of those she cherished for something she can't control. Wherever she was, it was highly unlikely they would see her again.

Despite knowing that she was either dead or dying, Severus found he couldn't help thinking about her constantly. She filled his mind and controlled his dreams. He wasn't sure he could dream again without her being in it.

What was this he was feeling? It couldn't be love as the girl was far too old for him, and it couldn't be lust because she was physically too young.

Despite knowing all that, Severus found he couldn't stop the dreams or the images of her in his head. He was to the point where a Dreamless Drought was looking to be the only option.

Then, almost two months after Adiana had left, Severus dreamed again, but this time it was different.

In most of the dreams he did have with her they would smile, laugh, and hold each other until they fell asleep in each others arms. It was almost like he was in love with her in the dream world. The dream followed that same pattern, only this time his dream self didn't follow Adiana to sleep.

There was another person in the dream. Severus stood and walked slightly away from the sleeping Adiana and faced this unknown person.

It was a man, a man Severus felt he knew well but at the same time didn't know him at all. The man had short black hair and dark brown eyes and reminded Severus of his father, but he knew that wasn't who this was.

"Severus," the man said, a smile wide on his face. "I see that you and Adiana have finally met."

Severus narrowed his eyes. He glanced back at the dream version of a sleeping Adiana. She was peaceful and beautiful. He looked back at the man. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "You know who I am, even though we have never met." The man looked at Adiana, "and she knows me from a very long time ago. I'm afraid I caused her great pain over the years since I left her here alone."

Severus tried to remember. A flash of a memory filled his head. A man he had seen in a picture, and a story his father once told him.

"Are you...Thaddeus?"

The man chuckled. "I would prefer it if you would call me grandfather."

Severus' eyes widened. "My father told me stories of how you abandoned him..."

Thaddeus narrowed his eyes. His face darkened and anger radiated off him. "I didn't abandon Tobias. I loved my son with all my heart. His mother and I were caught in the trap that the JR Corporation set for us. " His gaze softened when he looked back at Adiana. "Adiana was caught in that trap as well I'm afraid.

"Why are you here?"

Thaddeus smiled before looking up at Severus. "I'm here because I want to share a secret with you that even Adiana does not know about me."

Severus glanced at Adiana and then back at Thaddeus. "How do I know that this isn't just some dream that I'm making up?"

Thaddeus laughed. "I figured you would wonder about that. I would wonder the same thing. Let's just say that I am a part of your dream, what would my purpose be here?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "You know Adiana."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"You are also my grandfather."

Thaddeus smiled. "That is true, but it still doesn't explain my presence in your dream about her. You miss her so much that she consumes your dreams. What would my purpose be?"

Severus said nothing. Thaddeus chuckled.

"No answer I see. Then I must be real... or at least as real as one such as myself can be. I am dead after all."

Thaddeus sat on the ground and looked up at the sky. "I need to tell you something, something no one ever knew, not even my dearest friend Adiana."

Severus looked back at the sleeping girl and then back at Thaddeus. "What is it?"

Thaddeus rested his arms on his bent knees and looked at his hands. After a moment he took a deep breath and looked up at Severus.

"I always knew how and when I was going to die, and that one day Adiana was going to meet you."


	27. Chapter 26

**Sorry about the wait! Life gets in the way sometimes ya know. :) Please Read and Review, otherwise how can I know if you like it or not.**

**Also, check out my profile and send me a message letting me know what I should work on after I complete Secrets. I'm getting closer to the end everyday and I don't know what I want to write next. Tell me what you want to read!  
**

**I don't own Harry Potter, only Adiana and the plot.  
**

"It is time."

Adiana looked up from where she had been sitting on the carpet at Jeremy's feet. He was smiling a wicked smile at her and Adiana feared that this time he would take her completely.

"I think you should pay a visit to Hogwarts my dear. My nephew would love to join you on your journey as he takes over and destroys the entire wizarding world."

"Yes, Master," Adiana said in that monotone voice she hated so much. Jeremy enjoyed her voice like this, in submission to him.

Jeremy waved a hand and Adiana stood and began walking towards the door, her body on an auto pilot mode Jeremy had constructed and ran. Would she ever be in control again?

"Oh, and Adiana?"

She stopped at the door and turned back to Jeremy. He was still sitting in that leather chair, that horrible smile on his face.

"Be sure to kill Thaddeus' offspring would you?"

He said it in such a calm and sweet voice, like a mother asking her child to set the table for dinner. Adiana could feel the rage fill her, as well as another emotion should couldn't or wouldn't identify. It was strong enough that she moved of her own free will across the room and set a punch flying at Jeremy.

Her fist stopped inches from Jeremy's nose. Despite everything she was not in control anymore. Jeremy's smile took a more sinister feel to it as he glanced up at her with his bright blue-green eyes.

"Now, now," he said. "No need to get so angry. It is time to end it, don't you agree?"

Adiana tried to fight the words, but they slipped out anyways. "Yes, Master."

Jeremy pushed her back, Adiana falling to the floor from the force, as Jeremy stood and glared down at her.

"What are you going to do?"

Adiana's heart ached as the words fell from her lips, as she sealed her own fate and Severus'. "Kill the Snape bastard."

Jeremy smiled. "Good, no go."

Adiana stood and walked out of the room, her heart pounding in her chest. She had just been given an order to kill Severus. To kill the only remaining relative of the man she considered her brother.

An order she couldn't refuse to kill the only man she could possibly love.

* * *

Harry and Ron rushed through the gates of Hogwarts. The next Horcrux had to be here, or somewhere near here. Where could it be?

"Harry, I'll try the Ravenclaw common room."

"Good Ron, I'll try the library. We have to find that Horcrux now!"

The boys rushed off in different directions, each searching for that one item that they believed to be the next Horcrux. They were getting closer and soon it would be easy to destroy Voldemort.

But first, they have to find that damn Horcrux!

* * *

Dumbledore knew it was almost time. He could feel it in his bones. He looked over at Severus.

Severus was quietly sipping his tea and staring into the fire as if the flames would provide him an answer to all his questions.

The dream had been so surreal and yet at the same time Severus knew it was the truth.

"_I always knew how and when I was going to die."_

His grandfather had known all along that he was going to die and that Adiana and his son Tobias were going to suffer. He had known and not told anyone.

Of course, if the JR Corporation had known that Thaddeus was seeing visions of the future, they surely would have tried to use that power for their own personal gain. Thaddeus may have cause unneeded suffering, but if that is what it would have cost him then Severus could understand keeping that information to himself.

"_And that one day Adiana was going to meet you."_

Adiana was meant to be in this time at the age she was currently, at least physically. She was also supposed to meet him, Thaddeus' grandson.

What was the purpose? Why would the entire universe slide upside down and backwards just to have the two of them meet?

Severus stared into the fire as his mind wandered to the chocolate-eyed know-it-all he had been teaching. She had always seemed a bit mature for her age, and her attraction to the Weasley boy had always seemed like it was lacking actual attraction. She cared for him yes, but it was always more like a friend than a potential boyfriend.

He had always found the girl interesting, although she was so young he kept his opinions to himself. He also learned that she was the only student who didn't, or at least not often, call him names like Greasy Git or the Dungeon Bat. She had also never referred to him as a traitor, at least as far as he knew.

She had saved him from the Dark Lord's clutches, risking herself in the process. She had gotten him his job back at Hogwarts and did her best to keep herself hidden from him. Her glowing red eyes he had seen, he now knew to be a side effect from one of the hundreds of drugs tested on her. Her eyes glowed red when her emotions became too strong to handle, usually anger.

Even so, the girl seemed to know him and trust him, and he...

Severus shut his eyes and took a deep breath, his grip tightening on his teacup. Could he be?

Severus opened his eyes and watched the flames lick the logs placed there earlier.

Yes, he was in love with Adiana.

He just hoped that she was still alive for him to tell her so.

* * *

Hogwarts looked just as she remembered it to. After all these years attending the school she recognized the castle and the same warm feeling washed over her as she stared at the building.

If only she could go back to those happier times.

Voldemort stood to her right, Jeremy to her left. She was trapped once again by Riddles and could find the way out.

Suddenly Voldemort cried out in anguish. Adiana was tempted to look at him, but she was instructed not to move until given further orders.

"Another Horcrux destroyed," Voldemort muttered. He looked down at the snake sitting by his legs. "Only you remain Nagini."

Adiana couldn't help the join and pride that filled her from learning this knowledge. Harry and Ron had done well in destroying the Horcruxes without her. She knew that they were ready to enter the world without Hermione Granger. She didn't smile, but her heart swelled with happiness.

Jeremy rested his hand on her shoulder and leaned in towards her. "Go to the castle and await Severus in his chambers. Seduce him and take his life."

"Yes Master."

Adiana turned and started down towards the castle. The final battle was about to begin and so was the final battle within her. She would go to Severus and hopefully he would be able to free her long enough for her to kill Jeremy and Harry to defeat Voldemort.

Then she could die in peace.


	28. Chapter 27

**I don't own Harry Potter, only Adiana and the plot changes. :)**

**Well, I am getting close to the end, and this chapter just flew from my fingertips through the keyboard to the word document to your eyes. Please read and review!  
**

Severus was seriously doubting Dumbledore's mental state when the flooed themselves into his office at Hogwarts. There was a lot of people outside running around as it seemed as though the final battle had begun.

Dumbledore sat in his chair and rested for a moment. It had been a long time since he had to use magic to travel and it had taken it's toll on him.

"Let me go to my chambers," Severus said. "I have a few potions there that could help you regain more of your strength. You really should still be at home."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I know Severus, but I must be here. My presence may help Harry in some way."

Severus nodded before rushing out the door to his chambers.

The hallways were crowded with students running everywhere trying to find either places to hide or places to watch the action.

Severus was mostly ignored as he rushed through the hallways towards the dungeons.

He hoped that Adiana wasn't in the battle, he prayed for it. He spotted one of the Weasleys fighting against a Deatheater of superior skill. He jumped in and disarmed the Deatheater before rushing away. He had no time for thanks, Dumbledore had to be in perfect health if he has to face the Dark Lord should Potter fail.

The dungeons were surprisingly quiet. All the chaos and tragedy occurring in the upper level of the castle seemed to be forgotten in the quiet dungeons.

Knowing that the silence may be nothing more than another trap Severus walked down the hallway slowly and cautiously. All those years of sneaking up on students came in handy while walking down the hallway, his footsteps so light that the steps didn't make enough of a sound to echo down the corridor.

Finally he reached his chambers. As he raised his wand to break down his wards he noticed that they were already down. He raised an eyebrow.

His wards were stronger than most and it would take a witch or wizard hours to break them all down. The only reason they could be down would be if he lowered them himself, unless...

Severus opened the door and rushed in, forgetting to be wary of a trap or intruders.

Dark brown met chocolate brown as the door shut behind him, the wards raising themselves back as the two occupants were already inside.

It was silent in the room as Severus regarded her. These last few months separated from her only seemed to make his heart yearn for her, and now that she stood in front of him he longed to pull her into his arms.

She smiled softly. Merlin that smile filled Severus with such a sense of longing that he crossed the room and pulled her into his arms.

"Adiana..."

* * *

Harry quickly opened the entrance to the Headmaster's office. If anyone could help him discover Voldemort's plan it would be the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

Granted it wasn't the real Dumbledore, but it would provide words of wisdom just like the man used to do. It would help him understand just what he had to do to win this battle, to end this war.

The room was warm, a fire in the fireplace warming the room. Harry took a second to breath in the sight of the room that he hadn't seen since leaving Hogwarts months ago. He could almost feel Dumbledore's presence in the room, almost see him sitting behind his desk with that smile on his face and that twinkle in his eye.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head to knock the image from his head, but when he opened his eyes again he was shocked to see that the image of Dumbledore remained behind the desk.

The Dumbledore behind the desk smiled wider. "Hello Harry."

Harry's body froze. What was this? Dumbledore was dead, he had watched Snape perform the killing curse and Dumbledore fall from the astronomy tower. No one could have survived that fall. No one!

"I am sure you are confused and wondering how I can be sitting before you."

Harry stepped forward and, keeping his eyes on Dumbledore's face, placed a hand on the man's shoulder. It was solid and warm.

"You're...alive?"

* * *

Adiana felt her heart swell upon seeing Severus enter the room. She smiled, still in control of herself for now. If he didn't touch her she might be able to make it through this without hurting anyone.

She watched as Severus crossed the room towards her, probably to reprimand her for leaving so suddenly.

His arms wrapped around her and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Adiana..."

The way he said her name, it sounded like he had missed her so desperately that he couldn't help but hold her. She could feel her own arms rising and returning the hug. She was losing control of herself.

"_Seduce him and take his life."_

Adiana could feel the tears start to fill her eyes, despair filling her heart. Take his life? How could she do that when she loved him so much.

Her eyes widened. Love? She couldn't, she shouldn't... but the way he held her, the way they argued, the way she had always dreamed of him and believed in him. There was no way she couldn't love this intelligent and noble man in front of her.

"Why did you leave?" he asked after several minutes of just holding her in silence.

"I left because..." _because I was falling in love with you _"...because I didn't want to hurt you when my magic killed me."

"Dumbledore told me," he said. "We'll find a way to reverse it. We'll find a cure." He pulled back and looked down into her eyes. "You are the brightest witch to come to Hogwarts in a long time," he smiled, a wonderful sight to Adiana's eyes, "even if you are a bloody know-it-all."

Adiana laughed slightly before smiling up at Severus.

She could feel the pull of the control device under her skin. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

Severus was shocked that she would kiss him. He expected rejection, like he had been rejected by Lily. When her lips touched his, his whole body became burning hot. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him, he couldn't get her closer to him. He could feel hot tears flowing from her eyes.

Severus pulled back and looked into her eyes. She was crying, but her face was neutral. Severus narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right here.

"Adiana, what's..."

A sharp pain in his side. He groaned and fell to his knees before touching his hand to his side. He pulled it back when he discovered the source of his pain. His fingers were coated in blood, his blood. He looked up at Adiana.

In her hand was a silver dagger, now coated with his blood. Tears fell freely from her eyes, but her face betrayed nothing. Her eyes were dark, unreadable, but the tears continued to fall. "Adiana?"

She said nothing, just stared at him. Suddenly she pulled the knife forward and slashed it against her palm. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground and tossed the knife towards him, causing it to land inches from his right hand.

She looked up at him, her eyes suddenly clear. "I don't have much time," she whispered. "I'm under Jeremy Riddle's control. I have orders to..." she groaned as if in more pain before jamming her thumb against the wound on her hand. She made a slight scream before looking back up at Severus. "...orders to kill you."

"How is he controlling you?" Severus said in a shaky voice. Damn that wound was deep.

"In my neck there is the device. It's under my skin, I can't remove it."

Severus could feel his strength leaving him, but he had to do this. He grabbed the knife that had fallen beside him and then grabbed Adiana. He forced her to the ground and straddled her back.

"Release me Snape bastard."

Severus froze for a second before the tone of Adiana's voice reached him. Her usual voice was filled with emotion, even when reciting the textbook verbatim. This was the controlled Adiana.

Ignoring anything more she had to say he moved her hair aside, tempted though he was to cut it all off to get it out of his way, to reveal her neck.

He could see it, the slight bump and the base of her skull. He took the knife and slowly began cutting the device from her.

Adiana felt the pain at the base of her skull. She screamed and almost moved, but Severus held her down. He was trying to help her, she knew, but the controlled Adiana was fighting him, just as Jeremy would have wanted. Maybe he planned for them to kill each other after all.

Suddenly, Adiana could feel control. She had control of herself again. She didn't feel the pull of Jeremy anymore.

The pressure on her back moved and she turned to look at Severus lying next to her on the floor. Between them lay the small device. Adiana grabbed the knife from Severus' hand and used the hilt to smash it to pieces before relaxing on the floor again.

Both of them lay panting as they tried to regain some of their strength.

"Adiana," she looked up at him when her eyes widened. He was looking pale. She jumped up and noticed that he was still bleeding.

How could she have forgotten that she had stabbed him. She jumped up and rushed to his private stores. He had to have something in here that would save him.

Suddenly she saw it, phoenix tears. She smiled before grabbing the bottle and rushing back to Severus.

Carefully she let a few drops fall onto the wound. She knew that these tears were rare and that Severus would kill her if she used too much to save his life.

She watched as color began to flood back into his cheeks, the wound began to heal, and Severus opened his eyes.

Adiana smiled widely as tears of happiness rushed down her cheeks. She had never felt so relieved in her life.

"You aren't controlling your emotions Adiana," he said softly. "Your eyes are turning red again."

She smiled at him. "I'm overcome with extreme happiness that you haven't died Severus," she said before standing.

She stared down at where the device lay broken into a million pieces. Jeremy Riddle had controlled her, forced her to horrible and disgusting things, and now she was free. She looked down at Severus, who was slowly sitting up.

"It ends tonight," she said drawing his attention to her. "Harry will kill Tom Riddle and I will kill Jeremy Riddle Jr. The Riddle line ends tonight."


	29. Chapter 28

**So had to go in and rewrite some stuff, mostly adding things. After I posted this I came to the conclusion that it was way too short for what all was going on here and my first review of the story pointed out some major problems. Thanks blind-saint.  
**

**It's still short so sorry about that, but please enjoy it anyways. Don't own anything except Adiana and the original parts of the storyline.  
**

**Lots of jumping around here and such. Please R&R!**

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dumbledore was alive? "How is this possible?"

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling like before. "I am as I always have been Harry, alive and offering help when needed," he leaned forward, his blue eyes no longer twinkling as they had been, "but tonight I cannot help you defeat the Dark Lord. You, Harry, must do this on your own."

Harry stared at the man before him and then looked up at the portrait that had once held Albus Dumbledore, it was empty.

"How is this possible?" Harry asked again.

Dumbledore sighed and leaned forward. Ignoring Harry's question knowing that time was of the essence he simply said, "Harry, I cannot help you defeat Voldemort, but there is one thing you need to know before entering battle with him."

Dumbledore leaned closer and whispered to Harry. "There are two more Horcruxes, and one of them is sitting before me."

* * *

Adiana ignored the battle and moved around the Deatheaters and students. She had little time to play this game of war with them. Every hex that came near her sent from a Deatheater ending said Deatheater's life. No hexes came from the students luckily for the mood she was in would have probably ended their lives as well.

Severus said they would look for a cure, but she knew that her time was up soon. There was no time to look for a cure, but if she was going to be destroyed by her own magic then she sure as hell was taking Jeremy with her.

Severus followed Adiana closely, picking off the random Deatheater as he went. They marched across the grounds, passed the Quidditch pitch, and deep into the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"You should go back Severus," Adiana said as she entered the forest. "It is not safe here and I cannot be worrying about you when we fight."

Severus glared. "I can take care of myself Adiana," he said firmly. She said nothing in reply and they marched on in silence.

Severus glanced at Adiana every now and again. After all this was over he was going to have a serious talk with her about everything; his father, his grandfather, her past...and maybe their future.

Adiana's mind rested solely on Jeremy Riddle Jr. as she tracked him through the woods. It was a simple trail to follow, meaning he wanted her to find him. Never a good sign. She continued on warily.

After a while, when they could no longer hear the sounds of hexes and curses being thrown around at Hogwarts, they reached an area just passed the edge of the forest, a hill with a large tree upon the top. Under the tree stood Jeremy Riddle Jr.. A smile filled his face as he watched the two approach him.

"I knew you wouldn't kill him," Jeremy said smuggly as Adiana and Severus stopped at the bottom of the hill. "You always did have a thing for those Snapes."

Adiana glared at him, her eyes narrowing into such thin strips that the color was no longer visible. "Riddle..."

Jeremy smiled before moving his gaze from Adiana to Severus. "And look! You brought me a present as well." Jeremy glanced at Adiana, who continued to glare. "I can continue my father's work is I so choose with this wonderful specimen in front of me; Severus Snape."

"Touch him and you will beg for death."

Jeremy laughed, a horrid sound that caused the hairs on the back of Severus' neck to stand up. He tightened his grip on his wand.

Jeremy stood and brushed invisible grass off his pristine pants. "This is you last chance, join me and I will spare both of your lives."

Adiana and Severus said nothing.

Jeremy shrugged. "Very well."

He charged down the hill, heading directly for Severus. Adiana moved in front of him and lifted her arms. Green light flew from her hands to Jeremy. He jumped in the air with the skill and grace of ninja and landed right before her. He smirked before sweeping her legs out from under her.

Adiana fell but wasted no time regaining her footing and entering into hand to hand combat with Jeremy.

Severus stepped back and watched the fight. He wanted to help Adiana, but they were moving faster than her could keep up with. His eyes barely catching the movements and colors of their clothes.

He waited, a time would come when they would stop moving, and that would be the time he would need to be ready to attack Riddle.

* * *

Harry awoke in the woods. He was alone now and Voldemort thought he had won. He moved as quickly as he could given that he had technically died. He heard Voldemort scream as Nagini died. That was the last Horcrux.

Harry smiled a bit as he continued to move forward. Neville had done as he had asked. He would remember to thank him after he finished this war.

As he moved up to the castle, he prayed that Adiana and Snape were okay and prayed that Dumbledore made his appearance soon.

This war had to end tonight.

* * *

Suddenly Jeremy was behind Severus, something sharp at the man's throat. Adiana stopped moving and stared at him in horror.

"Leave him out of this Riddle. This is between you and me."

Severus' eyes widened. Adiana was right, he shouldn't have been here. The blade was tight against his throat and he couldn't move. If he tried to move from Jeremy the blade would slice his throat, he remained still and watched Adiana.

Jeremy glared at her. "I think not," he said, his voice full of malice and anger. Apparently Adiana had gotten a few good hits in that had knocked all the smugness out of Jeremy. "He is the reason you live, the reason you exist. You want to protect him with your life, promised you would. Without him you have no reason to exist, no reason to live."

Adiana looked into Severus' eyes. He was just looking at her with wide eyes, some small amount of fear in his eyes, but also... something stronger. Something Adiana didn't bother to name or hope for.

"Jeremy, please. Let him go and I'll do whatever you ask. You will get a happy ending for all this pain and suffering. Just let Severus go." She was pleading now, she knew it.

"I hate happy endings," Jeremy said forcefully. He pulled the blade against Severus' neck, drawing blood. Severus' eyes widened and he fell to the ground.

Adiana screamed and her vision turned blood red. With a skill and speed she hadn't know she possessed she moved to Jeremy and, with deadly accuracy, reached into Jeremy's chest and pulled out his heart.

His eyes widened as the most unexpected thing had happened. Adiana had killed him.

"Die Riddle," she said softly and she squeezed all the life out of the still beating heart in her hand and Jeremy, his eyes still widened in shock, fell to the ground, dead, just as his father before him.

Adiana, her vision returning to normal now, turned her attention to the other man bleeding.

"Severus!"

* * *

Harry and Voldemort were an equal match. Like every previous battle, it ended up going nowhere.

Harry jumped over debris and ducked down as another killing curse missed him by a split second. He still wasn't fully recovered from his time in the land of the dead, his body still didn't respond fully to his moves. He had to be faster or risk dying again in the same day.

He doubted that he would come back a second time.

"Without Dumbledore," Voldemort cried, "you have no chance of winning this war!" He laughed as Harry rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore was alive, but the damn man was hiding out somewhere. If he would only make an appearance then perhaps Voldemort would be distracted long enough to give Harry some sort of chance.

The rock behind him exploded and he scrambled to move again. Voldemort threw a curse, Harry threw a counter-curse and they began the dance again.

Voldemort smirked, sure of a victory. "I killed you once Potter, I can do it again."

"I almost killed you once," Harry replied as he took shelter behind another large piece of rubble. He looked up, praying for a miracle and then smiled. "Perhaps it's time I finished the job." He jumped up and aimed his wand at Voldemort.

The smiled Voldemort was so proudly displaying as he aimed his wand at Harry again was gone into a look of confusion as the wand he was holding flew out of his hands. He watched as it flew up to astronomy tower into the waiting hand of Albus Dumbledore, a very solid Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort's eyes betrayed every emotion the wizard felt in that moment. Anger, surprise, betrayal, disgust, vengeance, panic, and somewhere deep within where a part of him that was once good and innocent from his childhood, before it had all been beaten out of him, was regret...and relief.

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were the last thing that Voldemort ever saw as Harry cast his spell and Voldemort evaporated into dust, disappearing from the Wizarding World forever.

Just as the cheering started Harry saw a bright light from the Forbidden Forest.

Something big was happening there.

* * *

She pulled Snape into her arms and held him as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Severus. I failed you!"

He touched her cheek gently. He couldn't speak, but instead shook his head slightly. The look in his eyes said it all; a kind, gentle look that a man who had felt like he had been failed could never have. It was a look that Adiana knew that she had seen from Thaddeus before, the last time she had seen him.

Pain started to fill Adiana, this was the last time she was going to feel this pain, she knew it. Both she and Severus were going to die here. She smiled softly down at him before softly placing her lips on his.

"I love you," she said. His eyes widened slightly before shutting softly. He was dead.

Adiana held him close to her as the pain overwhelmed her. She screamed as a bright light engulfed the pair.

**The End...just kidding. Wouldn't you hate me if I ended it like that? :) Now Review!  
**


	30. Chapter 29

**Don't own Harry Potter, only Adiana and the original points in the plot. Have to say that I both love and hate this chapter. Let me know what you think. Please Read and then REVIEW!**

Slowly Severus opened his eyes. It was bright and nearly quiet where he was lying. He reached up to touch his neck and felt...nothing.

He sat up suddenly and looked down at his hand. It was clean, no blood. He looked down at his dark robes and could slightly see staining. He was sure that these were the same clothes he had bled in, had died in.

He had died...right?

He looked up and found he was at the top of the hill under the single tree. It was calm and the sun was rising in the distance. It was morning, but how long had he been sitting here?

He stood and looked down at the place where he had died. Jeremy Riddle's body was still lying there in a bloody mess, he could see the light reflecting off the blade that Jeremy had use to slice open his throat. There was just one major difference.

The entire hill was covered in yellow daisies, with the exception of where Jeremy laid. There the grass turned brown and dead. His eyes moved around the space. What had happened here?

He turned and looked back at the tree. There, lying under the tree, was Adiana, sleeping in her blood soaked clothes.

* * *

She didn't know where she was. She didn't feel dead, but as she had never been dead she wasn't sure what it was supposed to feel like.

She sighed before slowly opening her eyes.

Severus, he stood before her as alive as she remembered him, and was looking at her with a look of shock and awe.

"Didn't think that I would follow you after death?" she said softly. Severus didn't speak, just continued to stare at her. She smiled and closed her eyes again. "I told Thaddeus that I would protect his family until my dying day."

"And you did exactly that, except today isn't that day."

Adiana's eyes widened. That wasn't Severus' voice. She stood and looked around. She wasn't dead, she was still standing in that place where she thought Severus had died. She looked at him, he wasn't dead either.

She turned back to the tree and let out a loud gasp of surprise and happiness. Tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks in celebration.

"Thaddeus!"

He hadn't changed. He stood next to the tree and smiled at her as he had all those years ago. His eyes filled with wonder and understanding, his short hair fluttering in the slight breeze, he was here.

She ran forward and attempted to wrap her arms around him, only to fall straight through him. She turned and looked back at him, and he looked at her with a sad smile.

"I'm dead Adiana," he said. "No amount of magic, even your very powerful magic, could bring me back."

Disappointment filled Adiana, she had been so hopeful. Thaddeus approached her and smiled at her.

"Hey," he said drawing her eyes to his, "I'm still your big brother, right?"

She smiled. "Of course you are. I'll always be your little sister and you'll always be my big brother. Nothing will change that."

Thaddeus nodded. He turned his attention to Severus. "Well, we meet again dear grandson."

Severus nodded as Adiana looked at the two men confused. "What are you talking about? You've met each other?"

Thaddeus turned back to Adiana. "Do you remember when we were on that mission in New York and I told you that I had a new power and that I would tell you all about it when we were finally completely free of the JR Corporation?"

Adiana narrowed her eyes and thought back. She and Thaddeus had been sent to kill a competitor of JR Corp so that JR Corp would get additional funding and the competition would fall under leading to more money for JR Corp. "Yes, but you never did get a chance to tell me."

Thaddeus nodded and looked back at Severus. "I can tell you now."

Thaddeus sat on the grass and motioned for Adiana to sit with him. Adiana looked up at the silent Severus before sitting next to Thaddeus.

"I couldn't tell you when we worked for JR Corp because I didn't want this power used against us, or for their own personal gain. You know how they were."

Thaddeus looked away from Adiana and past Severus toward the trees. Adiana watched Thaddeus. In all the years she had known him, she had never seen such a look on his face since his wife died, a look of pure sadness and agony.

"Adiana, I knew I was going to die." Her eyes widened.

"What?"

He turned to her and looked her directly in the eyes. His eyes held no lies, he was telling the truth.

"I knew that I was going to die, and I knew that you would meet my grandson, Severus. I knew everything that would happen as it has till this point in time. To the point that my time on Earth is finished and I can rest in peace."

Adiana stood and looked at him in shock. "You knew? And you never told me anything?"

Thaddeus nodded and Adiana's eyes filled with tears of anger and hurt. "How could you!" She stomped away from him and began pacing. "I trusted you like family and now I find out that all this pain I was carrying, all this anger at myself was supposed to happen and you knew!"

Thaddeus stood and looked at her. "I'm sorry to cause you such pain."

Severus watched the two interact. It was amazing to see Adiana open up so much to someone like she was with Thaddeus, even if it was anger. It was something he had wanted to see for a long time, and not just when they were about to die.

"Pain? Thaddeus, you know what I went through. Pain doesn't even begin to cover it. I felt guilty that you had died, guilty that I hadn't protected you like I had promised, guilty that I hadn't taken care of Tobias like I had promised, guilty for so many things, and all the time we were together you never thought to tell me not to feel guilty for it because you knew it would happen? Why?"

Thaddeus sighed. "If I had told you all that I knew, it would have changed everything." He looked over at the still quiet Severus. "You would have raised Tobias yourself instead of taking him to that aunt of his, and you would have aged properly, and Severus would have considered you like a grandmother rather than as a woman as he does now."

Adiana turned to Severus, who was watching the two of them interact silently. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Thaddeus looked back at her. "You wouldn't love him the way you do if I had told you all I knew then, and you do love Severus as more than just my grandson, don't you?"

Adiana froze. It was true that her feelings for Severus were strong, stronger than any feelings she had felt for either Thaddeus or Tobias, and she did want to be with Severus.

She could feel him in her arms as he lay bleeding from the wound that Jeremy had given him and felt ten times worse than when she had found Thaddeus, the man she had cared for like family, dead at Jeremy Sr.'s hands.

Thaddeus smiled. "I knew that things couldn't be said then. The two of you needed to meet as you did. You both needed time to grow and accept each other as you were. Severus needed to see you as a woman rather than the bushy-haired child he had taught, and you needed to see Severus as a man rather than the grandson of a man you considered a brother. Otherwise, neither of you would have survived."

Severus raised a hand back to his neck. There wasn't even a scar to show what had happened. "How did we survive?"

Adiana turned to Severus when she remembered. He had died in her arms, his heart had stopped beating, he had stopped breathing, and there was no more life in his eyes. How was it that he was standing here before her.

Thaddeus smiled at his grandson. "Adiana's magic expelled itself, but instead of killing her and everyone around her, the small amount of me that flows through your veins captured the magic and used it to heal you, saving your life seconds before you passed the point of no return, and because it absorbed most of the magic to save you, it didn't kill Adiana." He looked back at Adiana. "Because you held him so close to you when the power burst out of you, you were able to save both of you."

Adiana's tears fell down her face. She had been able to save Severus, and her own life had been saved in turn by Severus. They were able to save each other, just because she hadn't wanted to let him go.

Thaddeus smiled again before sighing. "I must go, my time is up." He walked to Adiana. "You have kept all your promises and are now completely free from the JR Corporation. The rest of your life is yours to live as you wish, and with who you want."

Thaddeus turned and walked to Severus. "You are free as well, from the tyranny of that nasty Riddle that got way out of hand. You are able to be with whoever you want now, but I think that we both know who it is you want to be with." He smiled and Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Good-bye Grandfather."

Thaddeus laughed. "When you say that you make me sound so old."

Adiana walked up and stood next to Severus. "Will we see you again Thaddeus?"

Thaddeus smiled and shrugged. "Maybe, we'll have to wait and see where your path takes you. Good-bye to you both."

Adiana smiled back as tears continued to fall. "Good-bye dear brother."

Thaddeus waved before his body disappeared before them. Thaddeus was finally at peace.


	31. Chapter 30

**We are at the end! Please read and review! I have to know your thoughts! I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. **_  
_

_Four Months Later..._

"Hogwarts is almost as good as new," Adiana said as she walked down the hallway with Dumbledore. "I can't believe that we were able to get it all back together in time for the next year of classes to begin."

Dumbledore nodded. "Life will go on, despite all the death and destruction we have had to endure."

Adiana smiled as they continued down the hallway to the Great Hall.

The last four months had been spent in celebration, mourning, and in picking up the wreckage left behind. Adiana had wasted no time in joining in, taking the time to enjoy the new life she had been gifted with.

The only thing was, she hadn't seen much of Severus in these last four months. He had been assisting Poppy by brewing healing and pain potions for those injured and helping with the reconstruction of Hogwarts.

The last time she had seen him was two months ago when the two of them were tasked with repairing the library and helping Madam Price inventory the books there.

How she had wanted to say something to him, but she didn't know what to say. She had never been in love before and was unsure how to move forward in this relationship. This was the first time she felt completely lost in a situation.

She had already told him that she loved him, but she wasn't sure he remembered that as he was on the brink of death when those words passed her lips. As she would have when she was a student, she read several romance novels in the hopes that one of them would help, they didn't.

It seemed that once the words "I love you" were uttered everything fell into place. There wasn't a single situation which could help Adiana with Severus.

Now it was too late. Dumbledore had offered Adiana a job to stay at Hogwarts, but Adiana decided that she had spent too much time in the wizarding world.

"I want to go back to America for a while, maybe find my parents' graves and find out who they were, who I was. Maybe I have relatives there, although explaining where I've been for the last 80 or so years will be hard to explain."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled at her. "What of your family here?"

Adiana laughed. "Harry and Ron will do just fine without me. They found all the Horcruxes and were able to save the world without my direct help. They are all grown up and don't need me anymore."

"There is still one person who needs you here," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

They entered the Great Hall, which was coming together for that night's welcoming feast. The students would be arriving that night and the tables were already set up and prepared. Adiana looked up at the Head Table and found that several of the teachers were grabbing a late lunch before going back to work.

And there was Severus, sitting at the end of the table, just as he had when Adiana had first walked into the Great Hall seven years ago.

Adiana looked at Dumbledore with a sad smile on her face. "He doesn't need me Albus," she said softly. "But I think I might need him."

Severus looked up when the doors to the Great Hall opened and watched as Dumbledore and Adiana approached the Head Table.

When he saw her Severus couldn't help the rush of emotion the flowed over him. He wanted to leap up, run to her, and pull her into his arms, but he didn't. He was still a private man and refused to make a public spectacle of himself.

She looked sad, and he wished he could make that sad smile disappear from her face. Merlin, how he wanted to hold her and kiss her again, this time without the knife jabbed into his side.

He didn't know how to handle this. With Lily it was more of a puppy love scenario which he held to because he cared so deeply for her friendship, but this...this was something much stronger and more powerful than when he had felt for Lily.

He would always carry his love for Lily with him, but what he felt for Adiana was all-consuming.

She sat next to Dumbledore, as she had been since she started helping in the reconstruction. Severus watched as she ate and smiled and laughed and wished that he was the one she was with.

He stood and made his way back down to the dungeons. He had to finish replenishing Poppy's stores for the start of term. He had been working on it for months, but she still had a few patients in the hospital wing of the school that needed help and would occasionally run Poppy low on several potions she might need for the term. It was a constant job.

As he walked down the hallway he thought about Adiana. He needed to talk to her, face-to-face, in private, and tell her how he felt.

He knew how she felt, he could still remember her words as she held him while his life was ending. She loved him and he hadn't had a chance to offer a reply. It was time she heard it.

After entering his classroom he called upon one of the many house-elves and quickly wrote a note to her asking her to visit him at some point today and had the elf deliver it.

After the elf had disappeared Severus let out a small sigh and turned back to his several bubbling cauldrons.

* * *

Adiana was sitting in her room that Dumbledore had provided her, packing up her few remaining personal items. It was a large room with her own bathroom and sitting room, but she had missed sharing her space with Severus.

A loud pop almost startled Adiana and she turned to see a small house-elf.

"Letter for Miss Sharp ma'am," the little elf said before handing Adiana the note and disappearing again before Adiana could offer a thank you.

Adiana opened the note and slowly read what was inside.

_Adiana,_

_Please come to see me at your earliest convenience. There are things that we must talk about._

_-Severus_

Adiana smiled at the short note. So like Severus to keep it short and to the point. She sighed and looked at her packing. She was supposed to leave on the Hogwarts Express back to London where she would go to the closest Apperation Point and go to New York City in America.

She had close to four more hours until the train arrived, plenty of time to finish packing and go down to see Severus. She turned back to her packing, her mind still on what Severus had to say to her.

She had a little over an hour left to get herself to the station and catch the train back to London. Her bags were packed and waiting for pick up from her room. All she had to do was summon a house-elf and her things would be packed on board the train.

But right now her mind was on other things, Severus and what he had wanted to say to her.

She stood in front of the classroom and took a deep breath. She had been sorted into Gryffindor after all, known for bravery. She opened the door and took a step inside.

Severus was brewing several potions at once and didn't seem to hear her enter. She shut the door behind her and watched him work for a moment.

He was so graceful and precise. His long, elegant fingers were so gentle when handling potions ingredients and she also knew they were strong, as they had been when he placed himself in front of her and her friends in her third year here when Lupin transformed. That had been a surprise that she had yelled at Dumbledore about afterwards.

She cleared her throat and got the attention of the Potions Master. He looked up and that face of concentration disappeared and was replaced by a look of both surprise and hopefulness.

"Adiana," he said softly before pulling out his wand and placing stasis charms on all his potions. Adiana was surprised that he would put his work on hold like that. It wasn't like him.

He moved over to her and stood in front of her, just looking at her. Adiana found that she couldn't stop looking at him either.

This was the first time in four months that they were completely alone. Madam Price had been there almost constantly as they reorganized the library and it was like a family reunion at meals. The last time they had been truly alone, they had been walking back to Hogwarts in silence after Thaddeus had crossed over.

After a few minutes of just looking at each other Adiana took a deep breath and broke the silence. "You wanted to speak to me?"

Severus wasn't sure what he had wanted to say to her. He knew that there were things that had to be said between them, things he had to tell her, but admitting to feelings was something he hadn't done in years and all that time as a spy had taught him to hide his feelings.

He didn't want to do that anymore.

He took a couple steps forward and stood directly in front of Adiana, so close that she had to tilt her head to look up at him. His dark eyes stared down into hers for the longest time, so long that Adiana was sure if she didn't break the connection soon she would miss the train.

"Your eyes are like melted chocolate," he finally said. Adiana's chocolate eyes widened and a blush graced her cheeks. He lifted a hand and gently smoothed his fingertips down the side of her face.

"Your skin is so soft." Her blush deepened and her heart began to race at his touch. A finger ran over her lower lip causing Adiana to gasp in surprise. No one had ever touched her like this.

"I remember when you kissed me," he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers. "I wanted to pull you into me, keep you so close that you would never leave me again."

Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest that she was sure that he could hear it. She licked her lips and touched the tip of his finger with her tongue. They both drew in breath at that contact and Adiana felt her blush deepen.

What was he doing to her?

Severus looked down at her as her blush deepened even more. Gods she was beautiful, but more than that she was intelligent and strong.

He lifted his other hand and placed it at the base of her neck. The hand that had been touching her lips moved down her neck and shoulder before finding a place at the curve of her waist. He leaned down and kissed her, pouring all the feelings he had for her into that one kiss.

Adiana almost fainted for the first time in her life. This was the most powerful and amazing thing she had ever felt and he was just kissing her and holding her. She could feel every emotion he had for her in that kiss and it was so sweet that tears began to fall down her cheeks. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to her and began to return the kiss with as much emotion as he was giving her.

Merlin, she felt wonderful against him. It was like she was the missing puzzle piece to his life or something equally as sappy as that. He pulled back and looked down into her eyes. Her cheeks were still pink, her lips full and plump, and her eyes were darkened with desire. She was beautiful. He wanted so much to kiss her again, to pull her into his private rooms and show her how much she meant to him, but he had to say it first, and he wanted to hear it from her again.

"Adiana, I love you."

Tears fell from her eyes as the emotion overwhelmed her. "Gods, Severus," she said softly, "I love you too."

He pulled her towards him and kissed her again. She responded and pulled him closer to her, unsure if they even could get any closer. Hands smoothed over clothes wishing to touch the soft skin beneath.

At some point they make their way from the classroom through his connected office and then into his private rooms. How they got there she would not be able to recall, but she did register the moment she fell back onto a very soft bed with his body covering hers.

His lips left hers and started to blaze a trail of fire down her neck, causing gasps of surprise and pleasure to leave her lips. She leaned into his touch, arching into his body, she didn't know what was controlling her anymore and she didn't care. Her hands grasped at him clothes, looking for anything to hold onto.

His hands were everywhere and no where all at once. He was consuming her, body and soul, and he hadn't even removed any of her clothes yet.

Slowly clothes were removed from their bodies, pieces lifted and tossed away as they explored each other slowly and thoroughly. Her hands caressed over the scars on his back and chest, so soft and so tender. His own hands moved gently over her own body, learning every curve, every movement, every tiny spot that caused her to cry out in overwhelming pleasure.

He kissed every inch of her body, loosing himself in her gasps and moans. Her eyelids fluttered as she was lifted to a plane of desire she had never known.

Before either one knew it, they were connected intimately. Adiana's cries of surprise, pain, pleasure, and desire mingled with Severus' deep groan as their bodies connected. Her body arched into his wanting to be closer to him.

Severus looked down at her and gently kissed the tears away that had fallen unknowingly for Adiana's eyes.

This is what she had been waiting for all her life, this moment where pain, pleasure, want, need, desire, and love combined into the perfect combination to give that moment that can never be described perfectly except to say that it was a moment she would never forget.

After a few minutes of stillness they began to move together in a rhythm as old as time itself. Her soft cries combined with her tight body caused Severus to nearly loose control, but he held back. This wasn't about just him, it wasn't about just her, it was about them, and he wanted them to lose control together.

Adiana didn't know how she would ever be able to describe this feeling. This moment where she and Severus were one, where there was nothing between them and how perfect he felt holding her and loving her and her giving it right back.

A feeling began to grow within Adiana, growing stronger with every second. Her cries grew louder and her body tightened in anticipation. She could hear Severus groaning in her ear. He could feel it too, this amazing feeling.

She tightened her arms around him, holding him as close as she could to herself when the this feeling growing overflowed and pleasure washed over her in waves. She cried out as her body arched into Severus even more and her fingers pulled him closer to her, her fingernails digging into his back. Severus felt it and she looked at his face as his own release washed over him seconds later.

Her heart swelled and her eyes filled with tears yet again. That was the most wonderous, incredible, and amazing thing she had ever experienced.

For a moment neither of them moved, couldn't move. Then, ever so gently, Severus disconnected their bodies, causing a small cry of sadness at the separation from Adiana, and laid next to her. He reached out and pulled her to his body, holding her tightly against her.

As their bodies began to cool, Adiana started to shiver. Severus sat up and pulled the blanket over their bodies, keeping them warm as they laid together.

"Severus?" Adiana whispered softly.

Severus pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible, and mumbled, "Yes?"

Adiana opened her mouth, but no words could come out. "I...That was..."

Severus sat up on his elbow and looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "What was it you wanted to say, love?"

She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him softly. "I love you, Severus."

He smiled down at her, a sight that she like to see on him. "I love you too." He looked down at her intensely. "I do have a question, however."

Adiana raised her own eyebrows, unable to raise just one like he could. "What?"

"How is it that a woman as beautiful and intelligent as yourself remained a virgin for over 80 years?"

Adiana smiled and even let out a small laugh. She lifted her hand and gently touched his cheek. "I was waiting for you, silly."

She leaned up and kissed him again before flipping him on his back and crawling on top of him. "You know that I was supposed to catch the Hogwarts Express tonight," she said softly, looking down at him. His eyes widened as the realization of what she had said caught up with him. She was going to leave. He opened his mouth to say something but she placed a finger over his lips, silencing him.

"However," she said, "I can return to America at a later time. Right now I belong right here with you."

She smiled at him before he growled and rolled them back over and proceeded to show her all over again that he loved her and planned to keep her with him always.

* * *

Dumbledore smiled as he noticed that his Potions Master was not at the welcoming feast, and the house-elves had said that Adiana had not called for them to take her luggage to the train to return to London.

His eyes twinkled as he gave his welcoming speech. He would have to send a house-elf down with some food a little later for the two of them.

They would probably be hungry after they finished whatever it was they were doing.

The End!


	32. Epilogue

**Enjoy! Thank you for reading! :)**

She stood in the snow in the small cemetery, Severus stood next to her. In her hands was a small gathering of yellow daisies that had been charmed to last for a whole year.

Before her stood two headstones, both with names she recognized. Slowly she stepped forward and placed the flowers on each one.

"Hello, Thaddeus," she said as she placed the flowers. "Hello, Gwen."

Severus stood back and watched his wife as she placed the flowers on the graves. It had been a year since they had defeated Voldemort, a year since she had helped end the Riddle line, and on this day she wanted to come to see Thaddeus.

She spoke of several things, their wedding two months ago, her job at Hogwarts, his Order of Merlin First Class.

"Also, there is one other thing I wish to tell you Thaddeus," she said softly, knowing that Severus could hear every word she was saying. She smiled as she said, "I'm going to name him after you."

She stood and turned back to her husband, who was now looking at her completely confused.

"We can go now," she said with a secret smile.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. He turned to the graves of his grandparents and said his goodbyes before gathering his wife in his arms and taking them back to Hogwarts.

After they left two figures appeared and stood by the graves.

"You know," Thaddeus said, "I think things have turned out wonderfully."

"Our grandson is very happy," a woman said, her eyes turning to her husband. "Thaddeus Snape will live again it seems."

Thaddeus smiled before pulling Gwen into his arms. "Doubtful," he said with a smile. "She having a girl."

The two laughed before they disappeared again, a soft breeze blowing over the cemetery, the yellow petals softly moving with the wind.


End file.
